L'obscurité se tache de carmin
by noumea
Summary: Par la force des choses, Hermione entame seule sa dernière année à Poudlard. Les garçons s'attellent à la chasse aux horcruxes alors qu'elle est cantonnée à la bibliothèque, traquant la moindre information concernant les morceaux d'âme dissimulés. Seule et tristounette, une aide inattendue pourrait lui rendre son sourire…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me voici de retour pour une petite histoire, très inhabituelle pour moi, puisque c'est une HG/SS. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fic a été génialement corrigée par Eladora qui ma aussi soufflé le résumé et le titre. Je la remercie et je l'embrasse. Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi, les personnages et lieux sont à la géniale JKR. Je classe cet écrit en -18 pour plus tard…

Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau maître de Poudlard

Seule, elle était seule ! Ils étaient partis… Ron et Harry l'avaient laissée là, à Poudlard, pendant qu'ils partaient à la recherche des horcruxes. Pour les aider encore mieux, avaient-ils dit…Ils avaient pensé qu'elle leur serait plus utile en restant au château, à se plonger dans les livres au fur et à mesure de leurs avancées. Ils étaient partis aussitôt l'hommage rendu à Albus Dumbledore, le jour même de sa mort.

Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire des livres, sans ses deux amis, ses frères? Depuis sept ans, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittés, sauf pendant les vacances.

Depuis ce jour funeste où Severus Snape avait tué Dumbledore, le château était aux mains des mangemorts.

Snape ! Quels ne furent pas la stupéfaction et l'effroi de Minerva Mac Gonagall , attablée à la place du directeur, quand son collègue avait fait irruption dans la grande salle ! Pendant le repas de midi, escorté par une dizaine de mangemorts, le Maitre des Potions s'était avancé seul sur l'estrade et avait regardé tour à tour les professeurs ébahis, puis s'était tourné vers les élèves répartis autour des tables.

Le plus grand silence régnait. Severus Snape eut un petit rictus de satisfaction puis il parla.

—A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le nouveau directeur de cette école.

Sa voix profonde raisonna sous les voutes de la grande salle. A ces mots, des exclamations étouffées s'élevèrent des tables. Un regard tranchant balayant l'ensemble des élèves suffit à faire revenir le calme.

—J'ai été nommé à ce poste par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vous garantit la sécurité et la possibilité de poursuivre vos études dans des conditions optimales. Néanmoins, je sais que certains d'entre vous ont prit la fuite…

Quelques rires moqueurs retentirent à la table des Serpentards.

—Quiconque, élève ou enseignant, tenterait de quelque façon que ce soit, d'entrer en contact avec eux ou de les aider…

Ses yeux noirs fouillèrent la salle et se posèrent, avec un éclair de surprise vite réprimé, sur Hermione. Celle-ci soutint le regard de son professeur, ne souhaitant pas montrer une once de peur.

—Se verrait infliger une punition à la hauteur de sa faute. Continua-t-il sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux, dans un murmure que tout le monde entendit malgré tout. Ces messieurs vont quitter le château, fit-il en désignant les mangemorts, sauf Monsieur Amycus carrow, qui vous enseignera l'art de la magie noire et sa sœur Mademoiselle Alecto Carrow qui devient la nouvelle professeur d'étude des moldus, un regrettable…incident ayant conduit le professeur Burbage à démissionner.

Un geste vif du bras et les mangemorts sortirent de la salle tandis que les deux nouveaux professeurs allèrent s'installer de chaque côté d'Hagrid, comme pour le contenir.

Snape se retourna brusquement dans un envol de cape familier et fixa Minerva qui se leva précipitamment et s'installa à l'autre bout de la table. Le grand homme en noir se débarrassa de sa cape d'un claquement de doigts et s'assit avec raideur dans le grand fauteuil directorial. A sa droite se tenait le professeur Flitwick qui se ratatina sur sa chaise, paraissant encore plus petit. Voyant la place à sa gauche libre, il fit un geste impérieux en direction de la directrice des Gryffondors, qui se figea. Il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'elle s'installât à cet endroit ! Certes, cette chaise avait été la sienne pendant des années mais comment supporter de manger jours après jours à côté de ce traitre, de cet assassin ?

Sachant qu'elle devait obéir de peur de représailles sur les élèves, son vieux corps tendu par la répulsion se dirigea vers le bourreau près duquel elle s'assit finalement. Toute sa réprobation se voyait dans sa posture rigide, ce qui fit grincer des dents le nouveau directeur.

Se penchant vers elle, il susurra :

—Vous êtes la directrice adjointe, votre place est donc à mes côtés, malgré votre opposition silencieuse.

— Je vous demande la permission de démissionner de mon poste, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

—Autorisation refusée ! Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, professeur, ricana-t-il, et je vous conseille d'y mettre du vôtre. Je vous attendrai à mon nouveau bureau à quinze heures, pour discuter de nos projets.

Minerva, la bouche crispée murmura :

—Bien, Monsieur le directeur.

Celui-ci releva le coin de ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire satisfait et se mit à prendre son repas sans plus s'occuper de quiconque.

Dans la salle, les conversations pour commenter les derniers évènements allaient bon train. Chacun prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort.

Hermione avait hâte de finir le déjeuner pour prévenir Harry et Ron de la nomination de Snape. Ils avaient prévu de communiquer par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir ensorcelé, utilisable uniquement par eux trois.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Severus Snape ne la quittait pas des yeux, dubitatif quant à sa présence en ces lieux alors que les deux autres s'étaient enfuis. Cela cachait quelque chose. Il allait personnellement la garder à l'œil et essayer de contrer tout plan d'évasion massive, si c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Quoiqu'il songeait plus que la tête pensante du trio était resté pour servir d'espionne. Elle devait probablement avoir un moyen de communiquer avec eux. Il se faisait fort de le découvrir et de contrôler toute correspondance entre eux. Il devait en parler avec Dumbledore…

La dernière bouchée avalée, Hermione se précipita dans le dortoir des Rouges et Or, retourna sa valise et saisit le petit miroir qui y était dissimulé. Fébrilement, elle le frotta tout en appelant :

—Harry ! Ron ! Vous êtes là ? Vite, répondez ! Gémit-elle anxieusement.

Le miroir se troubla et elle vit les yeux verts d'Harry apparaître sur la surface polie.

—Hermione, on est là ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

—Il y a du nouveau au château, Harry. Snape est revenu, il a été nommé directeur par Voldemort.

Hermione vit Harry blêmir puis rougir de colère.

—Ce sale bâtard ! Prendre la place de Dumbledore après l'avoir tué !

—Ce n'est pas tout. Deux mangemorts sont professeurs maintenant. Un nous enseignera l'art de la magie noire et sa sœur l'étude des moldus Je me demande ce qui est arrivé au professeur Burbage, Snape a parlé d'un regrettable incident qui l'aurait poussée à démissionner.

—Elle a dû être tuée par Voldemort et ses sbires. Je vais revenir, Hermione, je ne peux pas rester en dehors de tout ça !

—Non Harry, surtout pas. Snape a parlé de punitions si on t'aidait. Si tu reviens, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous. Tu es bien plus utile dans la chasse aux horcruxes. Revenir serait du suicide. Concentre-toi sur la chute de Voldemort… J'entends du bruit, quelqu'un vient, je vous embrasse, s'empresse-t-elle de conclure.

Elle finissait tout juste de ranger sa valise quand Alecto Carrow fit irruption dans la pièce.

—Le directeur veut te voir Granger, cracha-t-elle le regard mauvais. Aller, dépêche-toi !

Elle empoigna le bras d'Hermione, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau à travers son fin chemisier. Serrant les dents sous la douleur, l'élève avança vers les marches dans lesquelles elle fut poussée. Elle réussit, elle ne savait comment, à ne pas tomber et suivit la femme qui la mena au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon qui la porta, seule, jusqu'au bureau directorial. Elle reprit son souffle quelques secondes et, résolument, frappa à la porte de chêne.

Elle entendit un « entrez » sec et pénétra dans le bureau. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, elle reçut un choc en voyant Severus Snape installé dans le fauteuil de son prédécesseur, sous les yeux de celui-ci, assis dans un rocking-chair dans un tableau. Le vieil homme se balançait, sereinement, les mains croisées sur son ventre et eut un clin d'œil pour Hermione à son entrée.

Elle se demanda si la mort n'avait pas fait perdre l'esprit au vieillard, si calme aux côtés de son assassin. Elle reporta son regard sur celui-ci qui se contentait de la fixer de ses yeux noirs insondables. Un frisson la parcourut, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir tout en étant persuadée que cela concernait Harry et Ron.

—Miss Granger, ronronna-t-il de sa voix de velours. Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas suivi Potter et Weasley. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai décidé de vous nommer préfète en chef de cette école, associée à Monsieur Draco Malfoy.

Hermione resta un instant stupéfaite avant de comprendre que c'était un moyen pour lui de la surveiller. De plus, lui coller Malfoy dans les pattes n'allait certainement pas aider à ses recherches. Très malin, Monsieur Snape, pensa-t-elle. Comme elle restait silencieuse, il reprit:

—Mademoiselle Carrow vous attend en bas pour vous reconduire à votre dortoir où vous rassemblerez vos affaires. Votre directrice de maison vous conduira à vos nouveaux appartements que vous partagerez avec Monsieur Malfoy. Je gage que votre intelligence vous permettra de bien vous entendre dans vos missions de préfets. Je ne tolérerai aucun manquement de respect ni aucune infraction aux règles que vous devez connaitre parfaitement.

—Est-ce-que vos exigences seront les mêmes envers Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ? Fit-elle sèchement.

—Oseriez-vous m'accuser de favoritisme, Miss Granger ? Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire de dédain qui parlait pour elle.

—Dites-vous bien que, à l'instar de mon prédécesseur, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette école et, au moindre faux pas, je prendrai les mesures qui s'imposent. Ceci dit, vous pouvez disposer Miss Granger, mais avant, un conseil…Evitez de traîner le soir après le couvre-feu si ce n'est pas votre jour de garde.

—Bien Monsieur, cracha-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Severus ressentit une certaine admiration envers cette fille fière et courageuse. Il se renversa dans le fauteuil, satisfait de son idée de la nommer préfète et ainsi la maintenir sous sa coupe.

Il sursauta en entendant un petit rire derrière lui et soupira en se retournant. Il vit Albus qui le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le vieil homme prit la parole :

—Astucieux, Severus, faire de Miss Granger la préfète en chef lui laissera plus de liberté de mouvement. Mais es-tu sûr que Draco ne la gênera pas ?

— Je ne pouvais nommer personne d'autre que lui, Albus, vous le savez bien. Je vais le prendre sous mon aile et essayer de lui éviter de prendre de mauvaises décisions et de faire les mauvais choix.

—Tu sais ce que Harry va tenter de faire. Tu devras l'aider dans sa quête, avec l'aide de Miss Granger.

—Je sais, soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Le vieux professeur se balança légèrement et s'endormit, laissant Severus seul avec ses pensées. Il devait maintenant s'entretenir avec Minerva Mac Gonagall et il pressentait que ce serait une rude bataille.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le retournement de Minerva

**Voici pour vous le deuxième chapitre… Merci à Melfique et Toshibert pour leur review ainsi qu'à ma fidèle Eladora sans qui cette fic aurait été truffée de fautes ! Elle a aussi une façon de me faire des compliments…Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine.**

Chapitre 2 : Le retournement de Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall s'avançait doucement dans le grand corridor qui menait au bureau du directeur. Combattant la nausée qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle murmura le mot de passe qui n'avait pas été changé et se laissa hisser jusqu'à l'antre du nouveau directeur. Le voir assis à la place d'Albus la mit dans une rage folle et elle dû pincer très fort les lèvres pour qu'elle n'éclate pas.

—Professeur McGonagall ! Prenez place, je vous prie, murmura Severus Snape.

Elle s'assit au bord de la chaise en face de lui se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux.

—Je sais combien la situation est difficile pour vous, comme elle l'est pour moi…Mais, s'empressa-t-il de continuer pour prévenir tout sarcasme, je n'y suis pour rien dans cet état de fait.

—Oh ! En êtes-vous si certain, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Severus tiqua sous l'appellation lâchée avec dégoût.

—Vous devez savoir que ce titre n'est que purement honorifique.

—Pour bons et loyaux services rendus, je présume, fit-elle sèchement.

Severus poussa un soupir. Il fut empêché dans sa future explication par un toussotement derrière lui.

—Bonjour Minerva.

Sous le regard adoucit de la vieille femme, Albus poursuivit.

—Chère amie, je vous demande de ne pas vous fier aux apparences et d'écouter Severus. Je vous conjure de lui faire confiance comme je l'ai toujours fait.

—Vous avez perdu l'esprit Albus ! C'est à cause de lui si vous êtes dans ce tableau !

—Parce que je le lui ai demandé !

Albus Dumbledore avait presque crié ces mots.

—Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire, Albus ? Comment avez-vous pu demander à Severus de vous tuer et pourquoi ? C'est insensé ! Est-il possible de mettre un occupant d'un tableau sous _imperium_ ? S'insurgea Minerva.

Il poussa un soupir résigné et se tourna vers Severus.

—Dis-lui tout maintenant, mon garçon. Il est nécessaire qu'elle comprenne.

Le nouveau directeur se massa la nuque pour détendre ses muscles. Il reprit la parole :

—Vous avez entendu parler des horcruxes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créés pour lui permettre de revenir à la vie. Vous savez aussi qu'Albus est allé plusieurs fois sur les traces de ces objets.

Minerva acquiesça brièvement d'un signe de tête.

—Il en a trouvé un qui était une bague. Il a eut la grande imprudence de la mettre à son doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de lui transmettre un sort de magie noire. La bague lui a brûlé la main et le sort se répandait insidieusement dans tout son corps. Je réussissais à le retarder, mais la fin était inéluctable. Albus serait mort dans tout au plus un an, dans de terribles souffrances.

Minerva ouvrait de grands yeux effarés.

—J'avais remarqué cette main noire, mais je ne m'attendait pas à …ça. Souffla-t-elle.

—Aussi quand Albus a su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné pour mission à Draco Malfoy de le tuer, il m'a enjoint de le faire à sa place quand le moment serait venu, pour ne pas pervertir l'âme de ce garçon. La mienne ne risquait plus rien, ajouta-t-il amer. De plus cela concourrait à assoir ma position auprès de…vous savez-qui. En vous précisant également que je m'étais livré à un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy qui m'avait demandé de protéger son fils.

Minerva restait muette, semblant chercher l'air, essayant de comprendre chaque implication.

—Mais alors, c'est Draco qui, hier…

—Devait tuer Albus Dumbledore, oui. Pour sauver ce garçon et sa famille, j'ai obéit à l'ordre d'Albus et lui ai…lancé le sort impardonnable, finit-il dans un souffle.

Tout la souffrance éprouvée lors de l'accomplissement de ce geste était visible dans ses yeux et dans sa posture. Il se tenait droit comme pour s'interdire de s'écrouler sous le poids de sa faute qui n'en était pas une. Ses iris d'un noir d'encre ne reflétaient que le vide qui l'habitait depuis ce moment fatal où il aurait voulu, pour une fois, désobéir à son mentor.

La directrice adjointe leva les yeux vers son vieil ami qui, d'un signe de tête, confirma toute l'histoire. Son attention se fixa sur Severus.

—Et maintenant vous êtes là…murmura Minerva.

Elle se redressa. Et là, dans le regard ébène, elle la vit. La vérité. Elle sut que tout était vrai et que cet homme portait un fardeau immense sur ses épaules.

—Quel est votre rôle, à partir de maintenant ?

Severus se reprit et expliqua à sa collègue.

—Officiellement, je suis là pour contenir toute rébellion et prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en cas de réapparition de Potter. Mais je sais aussi qu'au moindre faux pas, je ne survivrai pas.

—Oh, Severus…

Il leva la main pour empêcher tout apitoiement et poursuivit :

—Officieusement, je vais apporter mon aide à Potter dans sa quête des horcruxes. A ce propos, comment se fait-il que Granger n'ait pas suivi les deux autres ?

Minerva réfléchit quelques secondes.

—Je pense qu'ils ont voulu la protéger et elle leur sera plus utile ici, à faire des recherches sur les endroits où peuvent être cachés ces…choses maléfiques. La bibliothèque de Poudlard regorge de livres pouvant l'aider.

—Parce que vous pensez que ce rat de bibliothèque n'en a pas encore fait le tour ? Se moqua l'homme.

La vieille écossaise eut un petit sourire triste.

—Cette jeune fille me rappelle quelqu'un au même âge, pas vous ?

Narquois, il riposta :

—Au moins, j'en ai fait quelque chose !

—Laissez-lui le temps, elle n'a pas encore dix-huit ans.

—Le temps est compté, Minerva. La dernière partie est engagée et nous n'en sortirons peut-être pas vivants. Je n'ai aucune illusion pour ma part, je sais ce qui m'attend.

La vieille femme frissonna.

—Je suis désolée pour tout, Severus. Votre rôle est ingrat dans cette guerre. Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses.

D'un geste de la main il balaya ces remords qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Minerva soupira.

—J'espère qu'un jour le monde sorcier reconnaitra votre valeur et saura ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous avez sacrifié toute votre vie pour quoi, au juste ?

—C'est une longue histoire, peut-être qu'un jour … Je ne fais que racheter mes fautes impardonnables. J'en souffre chaque jour mais c'est cette souffrance qui m'aide à vivre et à me battre.

Il se fit pensif.

—Très bientôt je trouverai le repos dans une autre vie où je rejoindrai…

Il se tut. Minerva haussa les sourcils :

—Où vous retrouverez quoi, Severus ?

—Peut importe, se reprit-il. Vous devez aller voir les élèves et les apaiser. Expliquez-leur que s'ils tiennent à la vie, ils doivent se conformer en tout point au règlement et ne chercher en aucun cas à se rebeller. Ils doivent penser à leurs études et se donner les moyens de les réussir malgré les circonstances. Mettez-les en garde contre les Carrow. Ces deux-la sont de la pire espèce et se feront une joie de les torturer à la première occasion. Et gardez un œil sur Granger.

—Je ferai comme vous me direz, Severus. Je suis heureuse de savoir la vérité. Dois-je parler de tout cela aux autres professeurs ?

—Non. Faites-leur le même discours qu'aux jeunes. Vous êtes la seule à connaitre la vrai situation. Je sais que vous ne me trahirez pas. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait ma véritable allégeance…

Il hésita quelques instants et murmura :

—Il se peut qu'à un moment ou un autre nous soyons obligés de nous affronter. N'ayez crainte. Attaquez-moi, je ne ferai que me défendre. En aucun cas je ne vous combattrai.

Le professeur de métamorphose sentit son cœur devenir lourd dans sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-elle le braver, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son réel attachement ?

La vieille écossaise était intelligente. Malgré sa peine, elle sut voir au-delà et comprendre le geste de cet homme si courageux. Une épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête et il ne montrait aucune crainte, comme si la perspective de mourir était en fait un cadeau.

—Je vous retrouverai au souper Severus et c'est avec plaisir que je m'assoirai à vos côtés. En montrant mon opposition, bien sûr !

Le coin des lèvres fines se relevèrent en un semblant de sourire alors que la porte se refermait derrière la directrice des Gryffons.

Relâchant la pression de ses épaules, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elles étaient crispées, il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle l'avait cru et, encore mieux, elle avait compris. Le fardeau sur ses épaules s'allégea sensiblement.

Il devait maintenant faire comprendre aux Carrow qu'il était le directeur et que chaque élève enfreignant les règles devra lui être amené. Il était hors de question qu'ils fassent justice eux-mêmes, c'était sa prérogative. Il les menacera même d'en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui devrait les contenir. Il trouvera bien le moyen de soustraire les étudiants à de trop féroces punitions, tout en contentant son « maître ».

**Merci de me laisser une trace de votre lecture, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir…Au week-end prochain.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre entre préfets

**Bonjour à tous. Les premières interrogations d'Hermione et un Draco bizarre au menu…Bonne lecture en précisant que rien n'est à moi et que les corrections sont l'œuvre de ma géniale Eladora. Merci à ma fidèle Melfique, Eileen1976 et pour leur review, elles me vont droit au cœur.**

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre entre préfets

L'arrivée de leur directrice dans la pièce commune des Gryffondors surprit ses occupants. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais qu'est-ce qui l'était en ces temps troublés ?

Elle traversa la salle, essayant d'avoir un sourire pour chacun afin de les rassurer.

—Bonjour à tous. Je suis là pour vous informer que Hermione Granger a été nommée préfète en chef. À ce propos, Miss Granger, je dois vous montrer vos nouveaux quartiers, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa meilleure élève. Veuillez regrouper vos affaires s'il vous plait.

Hermione sourit à Ginny d'un air rassurant puis monta chercher sa valise. Quand elle redescendit, Minerva était en train de donner les instructions afin que tout se passe au mieux dans la situation présente.

—Je recommande à ceux qui auraient des velléités de résistance d'abandonner tout projet qui pourrait mettre en danger vos camarades. Les Carow ne sont pas des enfants de chœur et se feraient une joie de tester leurs pouvoirs sur les plus récalcitrants. Je vous conseille de leur donner le moins possible l'occasion d'exercer leur autorité.

Un murmure de contestation s'éleva dans la pièce mais Minerva leva les mains.

—L'ordre est au courant de ce qui se passe ici, croyez-moi. Sev…quelqu'un les a informés. J'ajouterai que, malgré tout, vous devez le respect au directeur, ne serait-ce que pour sa fonction.

Là, le vent de la révolte souffla. La réprobation était sans équivoque de la part des élèves. Elle entendit les mots de « traitre » et « assassin » mais se força à les ignorer.

—Tout ce que ce peux vous pousser à faire, c'est de vous entrainer à la lutte pour être prêts pour la bataille finale. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver un endroit où reformer « l'Armée de Dumbledore » et parfaire votre aptitude au combat. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, Miss Granger…

Les deux femmes sortirent, laissant les conversations aller bon train. Hermione restait pensive. Quand sa directrice avait laissé entendre que l'ordre avait été prévenu, elle avait commis un lapsus. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Elle avait commencé sa phrase par « Sev… » avant de se reprendre puis de dire, après une hésitation, «quelqu'un». Serait-il possible que Severus, Snape, ait encore des contacts avec l'ordre ? Kingsley Schaklebott était-il encore en relation avec le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, après les évènements récents et sachant ce que celui-ci avait fait ? Snape serait-il encore et malgré tout l'espion de Dumbledore ?

Hermione savait que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui semblait évident. Et elle n'était pas persuadée, comme les autres, que Dumbledore avait eu tord de faire confiance au Maître des Potions. Cet homme était beaucoup trop subtil et rusé pour laisser apparaître son jeu. S'il avait averti l'ordre, cela prouvait qu'il était de leur côté, non ? Mais alors, pourquoi avoir tué Dumbledore ? Elle sentait une explication effleurer son cerveau, une raison évidente s'offrait à elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle se promis d'y réfléchir seule, quand elle serait dans sa chambre. Pour le moment, elle s'enquit :

—Où se trouve l'appartement des préfets, professeur ?

—Au quatrième étage, non loin de la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard entendu par-dessus ses lunettes. Ce sera plus simple pour vous…pour étudier, j'entends.

Hermione sourit sans répondre. Les choses se confirmaient. Le directeur l'aurait-il nommée préfète pour lui simplifier les recherches ? Mais avec Malfoy comme homologue, il allait falloir qu'elle soit très prudente. Elle appréhendait la cohabitation avec le blond, celui-ci n'ayant jamais caché son aversion pour elle, la « sang de bourbe ». Elle s'attendait à vivre des moments difficiles, à entendre injures et moqueries mais cela en valait peut-être la peine. Elle serait beaucoup plus libre qu'en étant une « simple » élève, soumise comme les autres au couvre-feu instauré. Si seulement Harry lui avait laissé sa cape !

Devant la porte qui masquait l'entrée de l'appartement, Minerva lui transmit le mot de passe et elles entrèrent dans le salon décoré dans des tons de brun et crème. Le canapé de cuir chocolat, installé devant la cheminée où ronronnait un bon feu, était occupé par celui qu'Hermione espérait ne pas voir si tôt.

Il se leva à leur entrée et fixa la jeune fille de ses yeux gris et froids. Elle frissonna. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Minerva prit la parole :

—Monsieur Malfoy, je vois que vous êtes déjà installé. Je compte sur vous deux pour que votre cohabitation se déroule au mieux. Cette école n'a pas besoin que les deux préfets s'étripent ! Je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas prononcer de malencontreuses paroles, l'un et l'autre. Je reviens vous chercher dans trente minutes pour vous conduire au bureau du directeur, ce qui vous laisse le temps de prendre possession de vos quartiers, Miss Granger.

Sur ce, elle sortit, laissant les deux étudiants face à face. Hermione se gratta la gorge, ne trouva rien à dire, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers une porte au hasard. Heureusement, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une chambre aux murs de pierre, aux grandes tentures rouge foncé. Un couvre-lit de même couleur recouvrait la couette du couchage et une grande armoire de chêne attendait qu'elle y range ses effets. Ce qu'elle fit puis ouvrit une porte à l'opposé pour découvrir une salle de bain. Petite mais fonctionnelle, elle y déposa sa trousse et son linge de toilette. Revenant dans la chambre, elle posa son réveil et quelques livres sur la table de chevet et, respirant un grand coup, revint dans le salon. Malfoy était allongé dans le canapé et semblait lire. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à faire la conversation. Déambulant dans la pièce, elle prit un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un mur et prit place dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du divan.

Elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir son livre quand le professeur McGonagall revint pour les conduire au directeur. Ils arrivèrent face à celui-ci qui les attendait, les mains jointes devant son visage. Il attendit que les trois soient assis devant lui et prit la parole.

—Bien. Je vois qu'aucun n'est blessé, ricana-t-il. Cela laisse-t-il présager un bon comportement ?

Malfoy renifla d'un air méprisant mais ne dit rien. Hermione, quant à elle, se contenta de fixer l'homme en noir.

—Je vous ai fait venir pour vous donner vos tours de garde. Il est bien évident que, en dehors de ces soirées, vous n'aurez rien à faire à l'extérieur de vos quartiers. Sauf si vous êtes appelés par la directrice adjointe ou moi-même, et seulement nous deux. Votre cheminée est reliée à mon bureau et à mes appartements. Si quelqu'un d'autre vous demandait de sortir, vous devrez m'en aviser aussitôt. Si, malgré tout, il prenait l'envie à l'un ou à l'autre d'enfreindre ces consignes, il en subira les conséquences. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il s'adressait aux deux mais maintenait ses yeux noirs ancrés sur Hermione. Celle-ci frémit devant l'implacabilité du regard d'obsidienne.

Elle acquiesça de la tête alors que Draco murmurait un « oui, Monsieur ».

—Parfait. Voici donc votre programme. Les gardes se feront conjointement avec les professeurs, de vingt-et-une heures à minuit. Le dimanche vous en serez dispensés, celle-ci sera assurée par Rubéus Hagrid et Argus Rusard. J'ajoute que les Carrow feront des rondes tous les soirs.

Il tendit à chacun un parchemin couvert de son écriture fine et élégante. Hermione et Draco consultèrent leur document.

Tours de garde des préfets

Lundi : Draco Malfoy et le professeur Chourave.

Mardi : Hermione Granger et le professeur Flitwic

Mercredi : Draco Malfoy et le professeur Mac Gonagall

Jeudi : Hermione Granger et le professeur Chourave

Vendredi : Draco Malfoy et le professeur Flitwic

Samedi : Hermione granger et le professeur Mac Gonagall

Hermione se serait doutée que lui-même ne serait pas de garde. Pour pouvoir mieux la contrôler…ou la protéger ? Elle ne savait plus que penser et au fur et à mesure que certaine zones de son esprit avaient l'air de s'éclaircirent, d'autres questions venaient semer le trouble. Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait faire l'objet d'une surveillance serrée. Mais dans quel but ? Peut-être pourrait-elle se confier à sa directrice de maison ? Et devait-elle partager ses doutes avec Harry et Ron ?

Severus pouvait presque voir le cerveau de Miss Granger tourner à plein régime et il fut un instant tenté d'utilises la légilimencie mais Minerva se leva à ce moment. Elle le salua, d'apparence sèchement, puis quitta le bureau en compagnie des deux préfets. Elle les laissa devant leur porte en leur rappelant que le diner aurait lieu une heure plus tard.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent et, à peine la porte refermée, Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

—Bon, vas-y Malfoy. Vide ton sac !

—Si tu cherches la bagarre, Granger, tu risques de perdre !

—Oh ! Mais dis-donc, tu as bien changé. Pas de « sang de bourbe », pas de « sale moldue » ? Où est passé le fier Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards ?

Le blond s'approcha d'un pas vif et lui saisit le cou d'une main.

—Tais-toi Granger. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, cracha-t-il. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Il est temps de laisser les antagonismes de côté et de se concentrer sur nos devoirs de préfets. Tu dois savoir qu'il ne nous sera toléré aucune erreur, alors tu choisis : soit on est ennemis et la guerre sera terrible, soit tu laisse ta langue de vipère de côté et tout se passera bien.

—MA langue de vipère ? Non mais je rêve ! Fit-elle en écartant facilement sa main. Si tu penses …

—Hermione ! Stop !

Le fier jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se tenant les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. Hermione resta bouche bée de l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom. C'était la première fois en sept ans. Il paraissait à bout de forces.

Elle s'assit près de lui alors qu'il lui découvrait son visage livide. Elle sentit une boule de plomb s'installer dans son estomac, tellement l'attitude du garçon était triste.

—Draco…Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu veux en parler ?

—Je…non rien que tu puisse comprendre…

—Crois-tu ? J'étais là hier, je t'ai vue partir avec Snape après que…après.

Draco gémit. Il avait l'air vraiment mal.

—Hier…il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible qui aurait pu être encore pire pour moi. Je… ne sais pas quel impact cela aura sur mes parents.

—Que veux-tu dire ?

—Ce qui est arrivé hier ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça, souffla-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis avança :

—C'est toi qui devait tuer Dumbledore, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il ne dit rien mais l'affaissement de ses épaules le trahit.

—C'était un ordre de Voldemort, je me trompe ?

Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris.

—Tes parents sont sous sa coupe et tu te demandes ce qu'il va leur arriver car tu as failli à ta mission.

—Tant d'intelligence me surprendra toujours de la part d'une « sang de bourbe », railla-t-il.

Hermione n'en prit pas ombrage car elle avait bien discerné l'admiration dans ces paroles, dites sans méchanceté.

—Les as-tu vu hier ?

—Oui. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Soulagés que je n'aie pas eu à faire …ça.

—Et…Voldemort ?

—Curieusement, le fait que Dumbledore soit mort lui faisait plaisir, peut importe qu'il l'avait tué. Il n'y a pas eu de répression, mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Il peut décider de les punir plus tard.

—Comment a-t-il accueilli Snape ?

—En héros, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il.

—Bien sûr ! Cracha Hermione. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il l'a fait lui. En voulait-il à ce point à Dumbledore ou as-t-il tellement besoin de reconnaissance de la part de son maitre ?

—Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que quand tu tues quelqu'un, tu perds un morceau de ton âme. Je ne veux pas défendre le professeur Snape mais je pense qu'il a voulu m'épargner ça. Dumbledore l'a supplié quand il l'a vu. Mais supplié de quoi ?

Hermione laissa son esprit vagabonder, à l'instar de Draco. Elle n'avait jamais pensé du mal de Severus Snape ; elle l'avait au contraire souvent défendu face à Harry et Ron. Jusqu'à hier… mais au regard de ce que venait de lui dire son homologue, elle ne savait plus que penser. Et s'il avait raison ? Si leur professeur de potions avait voulu le protéger ? Alors, oui, son geste prenait tout son sens. Mais pourquoi en arriver à cette extrémité ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement fait prisonnier ?

Parce que Dumbledore mort, la voie était libre pour Voldemort, réalisa-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi le Lord avait ordonné à Draco de l'éliminer.

Se secouant, les deux prirent le chemin de la grande salle mais aucun d'entre eux n'eurent d'appétit.

Epuisés nerveusement, ils rentèrent et se couchèrent sans plus qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.


	4. Chapter 4 : Premières preuves

Je vous propose aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre où Severus commence à se dévoiler…Merci à Eladora pour ses corrections, Melfique, Miss Grave, Eileen1976, Lylajulia, Laorah, Rivuskende, Lyla print guest, Flayes pour m'avoir laissé une review même si je ne peux répondre personnellement à ces deux dernieres… Ne t'inquiète pas Flayes, la fic est déjà entièrement écrite…Rien n'est à moi…

Chapitre 4 : Premières preuves

Le soleil se levait le matin et se couchait le soir. Pensé comme ça, ça paraissait idiot. Mais Severus Snape s'interrogeait sur les jours qui passaient, inexorablement. Comment le temps pouvait-il filer ainsi, comme si de rien n'était, alors que chaque journée le rapprochait un peu plus de sa fin ?

Après le repas, il trouva refuge dans ses appartements des cachots. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'installer dans les quartiers du directeur. Les lieux familiers le rassuraient et lui permettaient d'ignorer la fonction imposée par de tristes circonstances. S'il n'oubliait pas, il pouvait néanmoins faire comme si sa vie n'avait pas, une fois de plus, été chamboulée.

Il fit venir à lui un verre de whisky pur feu et s'étendit sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il y envoya une étincelle de sa baguette et, bientôt, un grand feu réchauffa l'atmosphère glaciale. Il soupira en posant un bras sur ses yeux et laissa son esprit dériver.

Il pensa tout d'abord à Minerva qui, malgré son ressentiment, avait compris la situation. Il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part et elle lui serait une précieuse alliée. Il songea ensuite à Hermione Granger. Il était presque sûr qu'elle profiterait des soirs où elle ne serait pas de garde pour contacter et aider ses comparses. Il allait devoir être vigilent et la protéger, elle aussi.

Il émit un grognement en se redressant. Il en avait assez de protéger tout le monde ! Et lui, personne ne prenait soin de lui, ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était seul pour affronter tout. Enfin, maintenant il savait le professeur McGonagall de son côté.

Il vida son verre, passa à la salle de bain et se coucha pour quelques heures…

Les cours reprirent. Les punitions et retenues pleuvaient dans ceux des Carrow. Un jour que Severus était plongé dans un grimoire, Amycus se présenta à son bureau.

—Monsieur le Directeur.

—Que ce passe-t-il, soupira Severus sans lever la tête.

—Je vous amène ces élèves qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que perturber la classe et faire exploser tout ce qu'ils touchent.

Relevant les yeux, le directeur ricana.

—Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Monsieur Finnigan et Monsieur Longbottom. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

Seamus et Neville n'en menaient pas large. Si c'était amusant d'asticoter les Carrow, c'était autre chose de se frotter à Severus Snape. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était le directeur. Si Seamus restait relativement serein, Neville essayait de ne pas trembler devant le terrible maître des cachots. Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

—La perturbation des cours ne sera pas tolérée. Aussi je dois vous punir sévèrement pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Monsieur Finnigan, vous irez demain tout l'après-midi avec Hagrid, soigner ses scrouts à pétards. Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Longbottom, vous aiderez le professeur Chourave à nettoyer ses serres. J'espère que cela vous passera l'envie de créer du désordre.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent interloqués. Que lui arrivait-il à la chauve-souris ? Ne savait-il pas que Hagrid ne laisserait jamais un élève s'approcher de ses scrouts et que Neville adorait travailler avec le professeur Chourave ?

Amycus Carrow sembla ravi de la mine des punis. Il était persuadé que leur face ébahie était le reflet de leur appréhension. Il salua le directeur et poussa les deux dans les escaliers. La porte se referma sur un semblant de sourire de l'occupant du bureau.

Severus entendit alors Albus exploser de rire.

—Encore bien joué Severus. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que ces petits continuent à harceler ces idiots de professeur !

—Je ne peux pas garantir que cela durera longtemps mais tant que ça marche,…!

Les semaines défilèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne convoquait que très rarement Severus et juste le temps de lui demander des nouvelles du château. Les réunions devenaient de plus en plus sordides. Après les discussions et divers avis sur l'évolution de la situation, les mangemorts faisaient venir les pauvres femmes moldues qu'ils avaient kidnappées. Forts de leur statuts de futurs maîtres du monde sorcier, ils se délectaient à faire subir à ces malheureuses victimes différents sévices sexuels et finissaient par les tuer, ce qui était plutôt un soulagement pour elles. Severus ne participait jamais à ces orgies. Non pas qu'il eut des problèmes avec le sexe, au contraire, mais il ne trouvait aucune satisfaction à torturer ces femmes. Il les préférait consentantes et demandeuses. Il était ainsi en butte aux quolibets de ses confrères mais n'était aucunement gêné de passer pour un impuissant. A l'inverse cela l'arrangeait car, avec un petit sourire narquois et moqueur, Voldemort le laissait repartir au château plus tôt. Depuis l'assassinat du professeur Burbage, à propos duquel il n'avait rien pu faire malgré les suppliques de sa collègue, il répugnait à rejoindre cette bande de tarés. Mais il y était obligé, pour sa couverture…

Hermione avait bien rit quand ses amis Seamus et Neville lui avait raconté leur punition. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que Snape savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne voulait pas de mal aux élèves.

Il était bientôt l'heure du diner quand Hermione rejoignit sa chambre. Elle chercha le miroir qu'elle frotta en appelant ses amis.

—Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Sourit Ron.

—Je vais bien, et vous ? Les recherches avancent-t-elles ?

—Nous avons trouvé le médaillon de Serpentard ! Le crapaud rose l'avait autour du cou à une séance du Magenmagot. Tu aurais vu la bagarre ! Les sorts fusaient de partout mais nous avons réussi à nous enfuir. Depuis, nous essayons de le détruire mais aucun des sorts n'y arrive.

—Le médaillon a été créé avec de la magie noire, Ron, comme tous les horcruxes, soupira Hermione. Il faut trouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour contrer cette magie. Je vais y réfléchir et chercher à la bibliothèque quelque chose en relation avec ça. Embrasse Harry pour moi, je dois aller manger, il est l'heure. A bientôt, je vous contacte dès que je trouve un indice.

L'image du rouquin s'effaça et Hermione se rendit à la grande salle. Elle se sentait nerveuse car elle avait décidé d'aller voir le directeur après le repas. En effet, plusieurs élèves plus jeunes s'étaient plaints des cours des Carrow dans lesquels ils étaient maltraités.

Le diner terminé, elle se rendit à la gargouille qui gardait les marches menant au bureau. Elle se présenta à celle-ci.

—Je suis Hermione Granger, préfète en chef. Je dois voir le directeur.

L'escalier tournant apparut et la hissa à sa destination. Elle frappa résolument et entra dès qu'elle en eut la permission.

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil quand il la vit.

—Miss Granger ! Que me vaut le désagrément de votre visite, fit-il sarcastique. Prenez place, je vous prie, ajouta-t-il en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui.

—Monsieur le directeur, je suis ici pour vous parler d'exactions commises par Monsieur Carrow. Quelques jeunes sont venus se plaindre d'avoir été victimes de sorts de magie noire, enseignés en cours. Apparemment, ce professeur se permet de traiter ainsi celui ou celle qui n'écouterait pas selon lui.

Le directeur se figea en l'entendant mais dit néanmoins :

—Je parlerai au professeur Carrow, mais chaque élève contrevenant doit être sanctionné. Les punitions paraissent peut-être dures mais je ne peux m'immiscer dans la façon d'éduquer des professeurs.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une magnifique épée, sertie de pierres précieuses et déposée sur un coussin, protégée par un globe.

—Professeur…commença-t-elle. Quelle est cette épée ?

Snape plissa les yeux tout en murmurant :

—Cette épée est celle de Godric Griffondor.

—Est-elle …magique ?

—Connaissez-vous quelque chose qui ne le soit pas, ici, Miss Granger, rétorqua-t-il moqueur.

—Pourrait-elle détruire un objet maléfique ?

C'est en l'entendant répondre « probablement » qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut.

—Souvenez-vous Miss, comme elle a permis à Potter de tuer le Basilic.

Sur cette phrase sibylline, il lui désigna la porte, signe qu'elle devait partir. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et regagna son appartement en réfléchissant. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Malfoy n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il dans sa chambre. Après la conversation surréaliste qu'ils avaient eu le premier jour, il l'évitait, gêné de s'être laissé aller avec elle.

Elle se précipita sur le miroir et ce fut cette fois Harry qui lui répondit.

—Harry, j'ai peut-être la solution pour détruire le médaillon. L'épée de Godric Griffondor.

—Hermione, tu es la meilleure. Mais comment l'avoir ? Elle est en sureté dans le bureau du directeur. A propos, comment cela se passe-t-il avec lui ? Il avait craché ce dernier mot.

—Tu sais on ne le voit pas beaucoup. Il ne mange jamais avec nous et reste terré dans son bureau ou dans les cachots.

Elle leur raconta ensuite les punitions infligées, les sympathiques comme les mauvaises. Puis elle lança :

—Je pourrais essayer de prendre l'épée un soir après ma ronde. Il me suffit de guetter Snape quand il descend chez lui et de monter la chercher.

—Il me semble que l'entrée est bloquée quand la pièce est vide, Hermione. Seul le directeur peut entrer. De plus, imaginons que tu y arrives, comment nous la donneras-tu ?

—Je ne sais pas Harry. Oh, gémit-elle, je suis sûre qu'elle peut détruire l'horcruxe. Comment faire ?

—Ne te tracasses pas trop Hermione, nous allons y penser et trouver, j'en suis certain. Allons dormir, la nuit porte conseil. Promets-moi de ne pas faire d'imprudence .

—C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Rit-elle. Bonne nuit les garçons, on se contacte dès que l'on a du nouveau.

Elle rangea la glace et se coucha. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios pour s'emparer de la prestigieuse lame mais, chaque fois, elle se heurtait à la porte close du bureau. Elle finit par s'endormir très tard, l'esprit agité.

C'est son prénom chuchoté avec insistance qui la réveilla, très tôt. Encore moitié endormie, elle tâtonna sous son oreiller et cligna des yeux devant le miroir où Ron s'agitait.

—Hermione ! On l'a fait ! On l'a détruit !

—Ron, bailla-t-elle. Tu parles de quoi au juste ?

—Du médaillon Hermione, l'épée l'a détruit !

—Quoi ? L'épée ? Mais… Comment l'avez-vous eue ? S'exclama-t-elle, maintenant bien réveillée.

—Harry l'a trouvée cette nuit quand il faisait le guet. Il a suivit une biche qui l'a emmené jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était.

—Une biche ?

—C'était un patronus, Hermione, intervint Harry. Un patronus en forme de biche, je ne sais pas à qui il correspond. Tu n'as pas une idée ?

Hermione, sidérée, en avait bien une, une idée, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ses amis puissent entendre le nom qui lui était venu spontanément à l'esprit. Elle était persuadée que l'homme à qui elle avait parlé la veille au soir y était pour quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas la forme de son patronus. Si seulement elle pouvait être sûre que ce soit lui, elle pourrait lui faire part à mot couverts des avancées de Ron et Harry. Un sorcier de cette envergure et de son intelligence leur serait une aide inestimable.

—Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit-elle, préférant garder ses déductions pour elle pour le moment. Qu'en est-il des autres horcruxes ? Savez-vous ce qu'ils sont ?

—Non, pas encore. Mais je pense que des objets appartenant à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle pourrait en contenir. Essaie de chercher dans des livres des éléments relatifs à ces deux maisons.

—D'accord Harry, mais ce soir je suis de garde jusqu'à minuit. Ce sera plus facile demain soir, j'aurai plus de temps.

—Fais comme tu peux, mais fais attention à toi. Si tu te fais prendre, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses plus sortir.

—Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je…tout ira bien.

Elle avait été sur le point de lui dire qu'elle avait un surprenant allié de poids dans la place mais préférait être sûre d'elle avant de l'affirmer. Elle prit congé de ses amis et, une fois prête, descendit déjeuner.

Le règlement permettait aux jeunes de prendre leur premier repas à partir de huit heures lors des week-ends, alors que les jours de la semaine, ils étaient déjà en cours. A tout juste sept heures cependant, la salle était presque vide à part deux ou trois professeur et, oh surprise, le directeur était attablé. Severus Snape lança un coup d'œil à Hermione quand elle entra puis ne s'occupa plus d'elle. En revanche, la jeune fille le regarda avec attention. D'où elle était elle pouvait discerner ses yeux fatigués et ses traits tirés, comme s'il manquait de sommeil. Elle y vit la confirmation de ce qu'elle supposait et eut un petit sourire intérieur. Encore quelques preuves et elle pourrait en parler à Harry et Ron.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione se prépara à sortir. Il était vingt et une heures et Hagrid allait commencer son tour de garde avec Rusard. Elle se faufila en dehors des appartements des préfets, soulagée que Draco soit déjà dans sa chambre et ne la voie pas partir.

Elle se dirigea vers lentement vers la bibliothèque, guettant tous les sons. Elle arrivait à la porte du domaine de Madame Pince quand elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Elle fit vite volte-face et se réfugia derrière une statue, au bout du couloir. Elle glissa un regard et frissonna rétrospectivement. Le professeur Snape sortait de la salle et la verrouillait d'un sort. Lui laissant le temps de s'éloigner du côté opposé, elle sorti prudemment de sa cachette et s'approcha de la porte. Elle secoua la poignée mais celle-ci résista. Fébrilement, elle murmura « alohomora » mais l'accès resta bloqué. Angoissée, elle tenta d'autres sorts de sa connaissance, mais rien n'y fit.

Soudain, elle discerna des bruits de pas sur sa gauche. Vivement, elle s'enfuit vers le couloir à sa droite, tourna au coin du mur et s'arrêta pour écouter. La foulée ne ressemblait pas à celle de Hagrid ni à celle de Rusard, elle en déduit que c'était un des Carrow. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle perçut derrière elle d'autres bruits qui se rapprochaient. Elle était prise au piège, n'ayant aucune issue. Elle réfléchit rapidement, paniquée alors que les pas se rapprochaient des deux côtés. Elle était perdue …

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…


	5. Chapter 5 : Ou comment échapper

Un grand merci à Laorah, Eileen1976, Rivruskende, selene Magnus, et bien sur Eladora…

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce cinquième chapitre. Souvenez-vous, Hermione était prise au piège non loin de la bibliothèque…

Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi…

Chapitre 5 : Ou comment échapper aux Carrow

Les pas se rapprochaient, elle était perdue. Elle était proche de s'évanouir de terreur à la pensée de ce que pourraient lui faire le frère et la sœur s'ils la trouvaient. Brusquement, un bras l'encercla et l'attira en arrière alors qu'une main écrasait sa bouche, étouffant le cri qu'elle allait pousser.

Son affolement redoubla quand elle se retrouva enfermée dans un minuscule placard, le dos plaqué contre un grand corps chaud. L'absence de la moindre lumière intensifia sa frayeur et elle se débattit comme un beau diable. Son coude heurta violemment l'estomac de son agresseur, duquel elle arracha un grognement.

Un murmure se fit entendre à son oreille.

—Cessez de gigoter Granger, vous allez finir par nous faire repérer !

Elle se figea en reconnaissant la texture onctueuse de la voix du Maître des Potions. Il l'avait devinée alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. Il avait senti son parfum dans le couloir et était resté dans les parages sachant que les Carrow surveillaient étroitement la pièce. Bien lui en avait pris. Et maintenant ils étaient bloqués là, dans ce réduit à peine assez grand pour les contenir tous les deux.

Hermione se détendit et, progressivement, la main posée sur sa bouche relâcha sa pression pour se poser naturellement sur son épaule. Par contre, son bras ferme resta en place autour de sa taille, maintenant son étreinte pour prévenir tout mouvement de la part de la jeune fille.

Il chuchota tout près de son cou :

—Ne bougez pas, ou je ne réponds pas des conséquences s'ils nous trouvent.

Hermione frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de Snape caresser sa nuque. Un frisson, qui ne devait rien ni au froid ni à la crainte, la parcourut. Severus le ressentit.

—Ma présence vous indispose, Miss, je n'en suis absolument pas désolé. Nous règlerons ça plus tard, si nous sortons d'ici….susurra-t-il.

—Non, vous vous trompez, vous ne m'indisposez pas, bredouilla-t-elle. Oh! Ils arrivent…

En effet, les deux Carrow s'étaient rejoint juste devant leur cachette. Hermione fut soulagée de l'interruption de leur « conversation », incapable de lui dire, et encore moins de s'expliquer à elle-même, ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors qu'ils risquaient gros, elle se sentait en sécurité, blottie contre se torse solide, serrée par ce bras fort. Le parfum de santal du Maître des Potions lui chatouillait les narines et l'enveloppait de douceur. Qui eut cru qu'elle se sentirait si bien contre lui, protégée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Il était parfaitement immobile contre son dos, ses qualités d'espion à l'œuvre. Elle osait à peine respirer. La main de Severus Snape pressée contre son ventre lui transmettait une chaleur intense, si bien qu'elle sentait comme des fourmis lui parcourir la peau. Inconsciemment, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

Elle sentit le grand corps se raidir quelque peu avant de se détendre. La main sur son épaule se fit plus légère alors que l'autre se déplaça vers sa hanche. Imperceptiblement, il la pressa contre lui. Elle capta son petit soupir tandis qu'une joue se posait sur ses boucles indisciplinées. Elle entendit l'inspiration de son ancien professeur alors qu'il humait le parfum de vanille que dégageait sa chevelure. Hermione eut subitement les jambes en coton et des gouttelettes de sueur dégoulinèrent entre ses seins. La prise sur sa hanche se fit plus franche et il la plaqua carrément tout le long de son corps. Elle perçut son excitation qui s'éveillait à son contact, durcissant de plus en plus. Une douce chaleur se répandit au plus profond de son intimité. Elle se retint de frotter les cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour calmer le feu qui s'emparait de son bas-ventre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir du désir pour son professeur. Ce professeur ! Elle mit cela sur le compte de la situation particulière et presque désespérée qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Elle retint un halètement de justesse. La virilité imposante de son professeur collée sur ses reins affolait ses sens. Elle posa sa mains sur celle posée sur son flanc et cambra doucement ses fesses contre lui. Un imperceptible grondement glissa dans son oreille tandis que les longs doigts masculins rampèrent vers le centre du corps féminin et remontèrent vers le haut. Un pouce vint doucement effleurer le bourgeon dur d'un sein aspirant à être caressé…

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres discutaient, ne soupçonnant pas qu'ils puissent être entendus.

—J'ai deux enfants de moldus, dans les deuxième année. Je vais te les envoyer demain pour tester tes sorts. Ils ont besoin d'une leçon, et puis ça fera réfléchir les autres.

—D'accord, petite sœur. Bon, y'a personne ici, on se rejoint dans la tour nord ?

—A tout à l'heure.

Severus s'était pétrifié en réalisant ce que les professeurs Carrow venaient de dire. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'ils avaient quitté la place et poussa Hermione sans douceur hors du débarras. Il lança sèchement:

—Je vous raccompagne à vos appartements, Miss Granger. Vous viendrez à mon bureau demain soir à vingt et une heures et vous aurez à m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez en dehors de vos quartiers à cette heure, un soir où vous n'avez pas de ronde.

Hermione le regardait, incapable de proférer une parole, encore sous le coup du désir et du plaisir qui l'avaient envahi sous ses caresses.

Severus avait bien conscience de sa détresse. Il regrettait de s'être laissé aller ainsi avec elle. Dieu sait ce qui se serait passé si les Carrow les avaient découvert. Ou s'ils étaient restés plus longtemps …

Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réussi à se maitriser. Il était pourtant le roi du self-contrôle d'habitude et jamais il n'avait vécu semblable moment avec une élève. C'était impensable pour lui. Et évidemment, avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, il rejetait la faute sur Hermione. C'était elle qui s'était collée à lui. Mais comment combattre le désir pour ce jeune corps doux et chaud qui se pressait ainsi contre lui. La chaleur de l'endroit, l'adrénaline du danger et l'abstinence qu'il s'imposait, avaient eu raison de ses sens.

Hermione gardait la tête baissée, en proie au réveil de sa libido. Elle n'avait jamais eu de telles pulsions. Même pas avec Victor, ni même avec Ron. Elle aurait souhaité que leur enfermement dure plus longtemps pour profiter des caresses de l'homme et, en même temps, elle était soulagée qu'ils soient sortis. Elle savait bien que Severus Snape allait recouvrer ses esprits à un moment ou à un autre. Elle n'espérait pas qu'ils reprennent où ils s'étaient arrêtés, c'était impossible pour lui, pour elle. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Il allait juste falloir qu'ils passent au-dessus de ça. Connaissant l'énergumène, il risquait de lui faire payer très cher ce moment d'égarement, même s'ils étaient tous les deux fautifs.

Arrivés devant la porte d'Hermione, il la fixa, le visage impassible comme d'habitude, les yeux noirs insondables mais brillants. Elle se sentit toute petite sous son regard et s'empressa d'entrer quand il lui fit un signe sec de la tête en direction de la porte. Il fit volte face dans un envol de cape, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement la jeune fille. Lui seul était capable de ça ! Avant de refermer la porte, elle le vit s'éloigner de son pas vifs, son vêtement flottant derrière lui.

Elle prit quelques minutes dans le canapé pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Non pas à ce moment chaud bouillant entre eux mais le fait qu'il l'ait soustraite à la vindicte des Carrow. Un homme du camp opposé l'aurait laissée aux mains de ces tortionnaires avec joie, non ? Il avait risqué gros en s'enfermant avec une supposée ennemie dans un placard pour la sauver. Cela prouvait quand même bien qu'il était réellement de leur côté !? Epuisée par les émotions éprouvées par la crainte et par ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le directeur, elle s'endormit, à peine dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Severus Snape, une bouteille de whisky posée sur la table basse et un verre plein dans la main, ressassait les minutes torrides du placard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait laissé ses sens prendre le contrôle de son corps, au mépris de la plus infime prudence. Il s'était laissé happer par la douceur et les exquises formes de Miss Granger. Quand l'odeur de l'excitation sexuelle de la jeune fille était parvenue à ses narines hyper sensibles, il avait perdu tout sens commun et avait consenti à des attouchements que la morale et la loi réprouvaient. Rien que d'y repenser, une flambée de chaleur lui ceignit les reins. Il se détestait d'avoir ces pulsions envers cette Miss « je sais tout », pour qui il n'avait que dédain. Sentiment qu'elle partageait, il n'en doutait pas. Alors comment expliquer la façon dont elle s'était ainsi abandonnée à lui, étant presque certain qu'elle était encore vierge ?

Severus appréhendait de la voir le lendemain soir mais cela était nécessaire. Il devait savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait et peut-être lui faire subir un « oubliette ». Il allait aussi devoir lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait chercher dans la bibliothèque. Au départ, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la punir pour avoir désobéi et ignoré la couvre-feu. Mais au vu des derniers…évènements, il passerait sa frustration en la sanctionnant.

Il réalisa soudain qu'elle devait se poser des questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Pas seulement sur cet épisode sensuel mais aussi sur le fait qu'il l'ai dérobée à la vue des Carrow. Elle allait probablement s'interroger sur ses motivations et, avec son intelligence, en déduire qu'il était du côté de la lumière. Il avait besoin d'un conseil, aussi monta-t-il à grandes enjambées, à son bureau pour parler avec Albus.

A peine franchit-il la porte que son vieil ami prit la parole.

—Pour que tu viennes me voir à cette heure, c'est que tu dois avoir un problème, mon garçon. Que s'est-il passé dans le placard ?

Severus pinça les lèvres. Maudit soit cet homme et sa faculté à tout savoir !

—Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être raconté, Albus. Simplement,…

—Simplement tu ne sauras pas quoi dire à Miss Granger quand elle viendra te voir. Car tu l'as convoquée, n'est-ce-pas ?

—Evidemment ! Demain soir, elle devra m'expliquer pourquoi elle traînait vers la bibliothèque.

—Et tu t'attends à devoir lui dire pourquoi tu l'as cachée …Et si tu lui disait tout, finalement ?

—Croyez-vous qu'elle sera capable de tenir sa langue face à Potter et Wesley ?

—Hermione n'est pas bête. Elle saura tout de suite les avantages à se taire. Et quelque chose me dit que tu as quelques arguments, au vu de votre…séjour dans ce placard !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et lâcha :

—C'était une pitoyable erreur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

—D'où je suis je n'ai plus la parole, Severus, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu risque Azkaban pour ton attitude, tu le sais. Même si Miss Granger est majeur dans le monde des sorciers, dans celui des moldus elle ne l'est pas encore, seulement dans quelques jours... De plus, elle est élève ici et tu représente l'autorité…

—Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Cria le Maître des Potions. Jamais je ne me suis conduit de cette façon, Albus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que cela n'arrivera plus.

—A mon avis, cela s'est passé ailleurs que dans votre tête à tous les deux, sourit le vieux directeur.

—Albus ! Soupira son successeur.

—Ne néglige pas les besoins et les appels du corps, mon garçon. Ne sous-estime pas ce que vous avez partagé et ne fais pas comme si cela n'avait pas existé, surtout vis-à-vis d'elle. Tu dois en parler avec elle. La situation que vous vivez exacerbe les émotions, et l'adrénaline est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Hermione et toi devez être liés pour la victoire. Même si je ne pensais pas à cette façon de vous lier ! N'ayez en tête que le but ultime. La chute du Seigneur des ténèbres.

—Vous pensez que je vis pour autre chose ? Vous savez bien que non. Vous le savez mieux que personne.

—Ecoute, si cela peut aider dans votre lutte, rapproche-toi de Miss Granger. Je ne dirai rien, tu le sais bien. Mais attention à garder cela secret car, si qui que ce soit le découvre, vous seriez tous deux en grand danger. Et notre cause serait perdue. Vous la portez sur vos épaules.

—Je n'ai aucune intention de me lier à Granger de cette façon, cracha Severus. Vous n'y songez pas ?

Albus eut un petit sourire en coin qui valait tous les discours. Chante beau merle, avait-il l'air de dire.

Agacé, Severus tourna le dos en souhaitant le bonsoir au vieillard.

Une simple bougie éclairait les ombres de la bibliothèque. Hermione avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Elle retira sa robe d'étudiante pour ne garder que le boxer et le débardeur noir de son pyjama. Elle se replongea dans le vieux grimoire de la maison Poufsouffle. Quel était donc cet objet qu'elle devait trouver ? La pointe d'une baguette d'ébène se posa sur le livre, la faisant sursauter.

—Il est très inconvenant d'étudier dans cette tenue, Miss Granger, susurra une voix mielleuse.

—Professeur Snape ! Souffla-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi mais j'avais trop chaud….

—Vraiment ? Chuchota-t-il

Elle frémit quand le bout de la baguette fit glisser une bretelle de son haut, ainsi que celle de son soutien-gorge.

—Voulez-vous que je vous rafraichisse ? Demanda-t-il en faisant courir un souffle d'air frais sur ses épaules.

Hermione soupira de bien-être.

—Mmmm…Ca fait du bien, professeur.

—Voulez-vous que je vous fasse vous sentir encore mieux ?

Hermione le regarda éperdue. Une chaleur intense montait en elle, affolant ses sens. Les yeux noirs qui la fixaient brillaient de désir et de promesses sensuelles. Elle se retrouva nue sous l'action d'un geste et d'un sort informulé de la part du Maitre des Potions. Il promena sa baguette lascivement sur ses épaules, entre ses seins, tourna autour de ses tétons qui durcirent. Il fit voyager le morceau de bois le long de ses flancs et sur son ventre, créant des frissons délicieux sur la peau douce et féminine. Puis il descendit lentement, jusqu'à ses replis intimes qu'il caressa doucement. La douceur du bois n'avait d'égal que sa chaleur et Hermione se sentit partir dans les limbes du plaisir…

Haletante, elle cligna des yeux, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Elle était dans son lit et venait de vivre le premier rêve érotique de sa vie. Par Merlin ! Ce qu'elle avait partagé avec le sombre sorcier l'avait complètement chamboulée. Elle se rallongea, songeant qu'elle ne pourrait plus trouver le sommeil. Contre toute attente, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée dans la seconde. A sa grande déception, le rêve ne reprit pas où il s'était pas arrêté !

Allez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre…


	6. Chapter 6 : Confrontation avec le direct

Je suis très touchée de vos compliments et je vais essayer de vous plaire encore et toujours. Voici le sixième chapitre avec des moments assez difficiles pour Hermione face à Severus… Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous remercie encore de toutes vos reviews. Rien n'est à moi …

Chapitre 6 : Confrontation avec le directeur

La journée filait à toute vitesse pour Hermione. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait au fond de l'estomac une énorme boule qui grossissait d'heure en heure et qui menaçait de l'étouffer. L'appréhension… Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme une attente, même une impatience, pour ce rendez-vous que lui avait fixé le directeur. Elle se morigéna. Non Hermione, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est une convocation, lancée sur le ton le plus froid et le plus acerbe qui soit. Comment pouvait-elle penser « rendez-vous », avec toute la connotation intime que cela évoquait, alors qu'il ne s'agissait clairement que de la mettre en faute pour avoir désobéi au règlement et lui faire payer très cher son autre crime : celui d'avoir provoqué chez Severus Snape une très belle érection intempestive.

Elle voyait s'approcher à pas de géant les fatidiques vingt et une heures. Son énervement se fit croissant et quelques jeunes Serpentard en firent les frais. Elle, qui était pourtant reconnue juste et impartiale à l'inverse d'un certain professeur, punit deux jeunes Vert et Argent pour simplement l'avoir regardée. Ginny en fut choquée mais ne se risqua pas à lui en faire la remarque, étant sûre de s'attirer les foudres de son amie. La jeune rousse se demandait bien ce qu'il arrivait à Hermione. Elle l'avait sentie ailleurs au déjeuner où elle n'avait fait que grignoter, ainsi qu'au diner, qu'elles venaient de terminer, sans que la préfète n'achève son assiette.

—Hermione, osa Ginny alors qu'elles sortaient de la grande salle, ça te dirais de venir papoter un peu avec moi, chez les Gryffondors, jusqu'au couvre-feu ?

—C'aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois me rendre au bureau du directeur dans quelques minutes et j'aimerais autant ne pas être en retard.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux verts de son amie.

—Voilà pourquoi tu es à cran ! Remarque, je serais pareil, je crois. Bon, dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un moment à passer… On se voit demain ?

—Si je ne suis pas morte, marmonna-t-elle.

—Allons, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu le connais donc tu sais comment l'aborder. Où est passé ton courage légendaire, mon Griffon ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire puis embrassa son amie en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle s'éloigna en direction du grand bureau en songeant à ce que lui avait dit la rouquine. Oui, elle connaissait Severus Snape, justement ! Quant à n'avoir rien à se reprocher… Elle n'avait pas à sortir de chez elle, elle le savait bien. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle aide ses deux amis partis dans une course infernale. Pour ce qui est du reste…Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce moment délicieux malgré mille raisons de l'occulter. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir qui des deux avaient initié le « rapprochement ». Peut-être bien elle après tout, mais alors il aurait dû la repousser.

Toute à ses divagations mentales, elle se rendit-compte qu'elle était arrivée au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon. La gargouille lui permis de monter puis elle se figea devant la porte. Elle levait à peine la main pour frapper que l'huis s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître le directeur, le regard plus sombre que jamais. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes puis, d'un signe de tête, lui enjoignit de s'assoir. Il se plaça dans le fauteuil du bureau, s'adossa et allongea ses longues jambes. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il la toisait, le visage austère.

Hermione quant à elle, se tenait assise sur le bord de la chaise, ses mains moites posées sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait, ses traits ne laissant rien paraître. Son attitude apparemment détendue lui laissait à penser qu'il n'allait pas la manger toute crue. Elle se demandait si elle devait parler la première quand il se redressa, posa les coudes sur le bureau et croisa les mains. Il prit la parole :

—Miss Granger. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois à cette place ?

Hermione déglutit. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qu'il était là parce qu'il avait tué son prédécesseur ? Qu'il avait été nommé par Voldemort en récompense pour son geste ?

—Je…Elle se racla la gorge. Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

—Votre esprit si brillant doit bien avoir une petite idée, grinça-t-il. Ou peut-être n'osez-vous pas dire ce que vous pensez réellement ?

La jeune fille déglutit. Et si elle lui parlait maintenant ? Et si elle lui avouait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui ? Elle avait accumulé les preuves de son allégeance à Dumbledore, de son combat pour eux, pour l'Ordre, pour anéantir Voldemort. Elle savait qu'il était le dernier rempart entre eux et le Lord Noir. Elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot.

—Dois-je utiliser la legilimencie, Miss, ou allez-vous lâcher ce que vous avez en tête ?

Hermione se redressa, prit sa respiration et se lança.

—Je pense que vous êtes là car V…

Il sursauta violemment.

—Ne prononcez pas son nom, cracha-t-il.

—Vous-Savez-Qui vous y a nommé.

—Je suis admiratif de votre capacité de déduction, persifla-t-il. Mais encore ?

Hermione sentit monter en elle une colère sourde face à cet homme sarcastique et hautain. Son courage Gryffondorien reprit le dessus.

—Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que je pense de vous ? Et bien je vais vous le dire. [Elle oublia toute prudence]. Je pense que vous êtes un homme froid, aigri, ironique, moqueur, à la limite de la méchanceté. Mais je crois aussi que vous allez profiter de votre place pour nous aider à faire tomber ce fou que vous appelez « maître » et que votre véritable obédience va à Dumbledore. Je suis certaine que c'est vous qui avez fait parvenir l'Epée de Gryffondor à Harry. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez soustraite aux Carrow hier soir.

Elle se tu, hors d'haleine, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors que le regard d'obsidienne restait fixé sur elle, sans qu'aucune émotion visible ne le traverse.

Il s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil. Il n'infirma ni ne confirma ses allégations.

Il murmura de sa voix soyeuse :

—Puisque vous êtes si persuadée que je suis de votre côté, vous savez ce qui se passera si qui que ce soit apprend pourquoi nous nous trouvions dans un placard…Sans parler de ce qui s'y est produit.

Hermione se tassa sur sa chaise. Allait-il avoir recours au chantage ? Dans quel but ? Pour la faire taire ou pour…profiter d'elle ? Non. Pour la faire taire sûrement, mais abuser d'elle, certainement pas. Malgré l'arrogance et une certaine cruauté du personnage, cet homme n'était assurément pas un pervers.

—Si vous parlez, je serai passible d'enfermement à Azkaban et le Seigneur des Ténèbres nommera quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. C'en sera fini de vos divagations nocturnes. Me comprenez-vous bien ? Susurra-t-il en la fixant d'un regard encore plus sombre que la nuit. Etes-vous bien consciente des conséquences ?

Hermione avait très bien compris que leur dernière protection tomberait avec Severus Snape. Elle chuchota :

—Oui Monsieur. Je ne dirai rien, vous le savez.

Il la laissa mariner quelques minutes puis se redressa.

—Quelle est votre perception de ce qui s'est passé dans ce cagibi, Miss Granger ? Ronronna-t-il.

Elle ne s'y trompa pas. Il lui tendait un piège et elle n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dedans.

—Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû me trouver là. J'ai enfreint le règlement en toute connaissance de cause. Je voulais prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et rentrer aussitôt dans ma chambre. Vous m'avez sauvé d'une condition désespérée, le danger encouru était grand, pour moi comme pour vous. Je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir mis dans cette situation mais pas pour le reste, affirma-t-elle la tête haute. Vous n'aviez pas à…vous coller à moi.

Les yeux noirs étincelèrent.

—Comment pensez-vous que nous aurions tenu tous les deux dans cet endroit ? Vous avez un sacré toupet de prétendre que je vous ai attirée. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui vous êtes serrée à moi avant de vous frotter à ce que vous convoitiez comme une chienne en chaleur ?

—Oh ! Suffoqua Hermione. Vous êtes d'une mauvaise fois sans borne ! Si ma mémoire est bonne, votre main m'a bien aidée à faire ce que vous dites. Et elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant.

—Pour être sûr que vous tiendrez votre langue, je devrais vous faire subir un sort d'oubliette.

A ces mots, Hermione bondit de sa chaise.

—Il est hors de question que vous touchiez à mes souvenirs !

—Pour quelle raison, par Merlin, souhaitez-vous garder cet épisode dans votre mémoire ? Cracha-t-il.

—Parce que…j'ai lu quelque part qu'un sort d'oubliette pouvait faire disparaître tout un pan de la mémoire, je ne voudrais pas perdre ce que j'ai appris jusqu'ici, balbutia-t-elle, espérant que cette excuse bancale marcherait.

Il haussa les sourcils.

—Vous n'auriez qu'à relire les livres, ricana le directeur.

Hermione baissa la tête, se sentant inexplicablement blessée. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il la considérait comme une avaleuse de connaissance, tout juste bonne à recracher ce qu'elle avait lu. Comment lui avouer que ces instants qu'elle avait vécu avec lui avaient été les plus intenses de sa vie et que les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées la faisaient encore frémir…Sûr qu'en sachant ça, il lui ferait perdre tout souvenir en une seconde !

—Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas oublier le bonheur de vous avoir eu, murmura-t-elle, se rendant compte aussitôt de son lapsus.

Comme de bien entendu, il démarra au quart de tour.

—Le bonheur de m'avoir eu ? Auriez-vous l'audace d'éprouver le sentiment de m' « avoir eu », comme vous dites ? Vous n'êtes qu'une oie blanche Granger, susurra le Maitre des Potions. Vous ne connaissez du sexe et de l'amour physique uniquement ce que vous avez appris dans les livres. Les nymphomanes telles que vous sont de la pire espèce.

Hermione pâlit tant il avait raison pour ses « connaissances » sexuelles. Les seules envies qu'elle avait eues avaient été provoquées par lui-même. Une envie dévorante de connaître enfin le plaisir qu'un homme peut donner à une femme. Un vrai homme, lui, pas un garçon comme Victor, ou encore Ron.

—Je ne suis pas une nymphomane ! C'était la première fois que…quelque chose comme ça m'arrivait.

—C'est bien ce que je disais. Une pucelle qui choisit un homme mûr pour la déflorer… Vous me surprenez, Granger. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être à votre goût, railla-t-il.

—Oh, taisez-vous, s'énerva-t-elle. Plutôt que de vous perdre dans des conjectures hasardeuses, vous feriez mieux de m'aider à trouver ce que je cherche.

Elle retint son souffle, consciente d'être allée trop loin. Curieusement, il ne rétorqua rien. Au lieu de cela, il poussa devant elle un grand ouvrage qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

—Puisque le sujet semble clos, ceci pourra sans doute contribuer à l'avancement de vos…travaux.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le livre de l'histoire de la Maison Poufsouffle.

—Le grimoire d'Helga Poufsouffle ! Mais, comment avez-vous su….

Elle se mit soudain à rougir, se souvenant du rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Narquois, il ouvrit le livre du bout de sa baguette, une baguette aussi noire que l'ébène. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, tournant les pages distraitement, à l'aide du morceau de bois. Hermione devint écarlate.

—Auriez-vous chaud, Miss ? Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille se mit à trembler, tellement son rêve et la réalité se chevauchaient. Avait-il la faculté de connaître ses rêves ? Si oui, il était diabolique. Elle se leva, souhaitant que ses jambes ne la trahissent pas et souffla :

—Je…Permettez-vous que j'emprunte cet ouvrage quelques heures ?

—Bien sûr. Vous trouverez bien le moyen de me faire savoir si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, lui assena-t-il goguenard.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Hermione qui s'enfuit en baragouinant un vague « bonsoir ». La porte claqua et Severus laissa un vrai sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Distrayante cette Miss je sais tout, pensa-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7 : Quand Draco se dévoile

Prêts pour le septième chapitre ? Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse une review, c'est un grand plaisir pour moi de lire vos commentaires. J'essaye de répondre à chacun. Quant à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace, peut-être peut-on leur dire que je ne mords pas…Chère Eladora, que serais-je sans toi …

Chapitre 7 : Quand Draco se dévoile…

A peine entrée dans le salon des préfets, Hermione se jeta dans le divan et se plongea dans le vieux livre. Elle avait au moins deux heures tranquilles devant elle, Draco étant avec le professeur Chourave pour leur ronde. Elle feuilletait les pages pensivement, encore sous le coup de l'émotion quand elle s'était rendu compte que Snape était au courant pour son rêve. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle cherchait ce livre, sans cela ? Comment avait-il fait ? Elle était sûre de n'avoir rien avalé de suspect, bien qu'elle douta qu'une potion puisse avoir de tels effets. Lui avait-il lancé un sort ? Avait-il lu dans son esprit ? C'était plus que probable, sachant qu'il était un legilimens accompli. Hermione gémit. Comment pourra-t-elle trouver le sommeil, alors qu'elle avait peur de rêver encore du maitre des Potions dans des situations impudiques ? Tout son être se révoltait à l'idée qu'il sache qu'elle le désirait à ce point. Que n'était-elle restée dans sa chambre la veille au soir !

La jeune fille se secoua et reporta son attention sur le grimoire. Elle parcourut les pages concernant les reliques d'Helga Poufsouffle et un objet lui sauta aux yeux. Il s'agissait d'une petite coupe en or, avec un blaireau gravé dessus, entourée de deux anses. Les informations à son sujet étaient dérisoires. Il était juste indiqué qu'elle possédait de nombreux pouvoirs et c'est justement ce qui retint l'attention d'Hermione. Un objet possédant de nombreuses vertus magiques ne pouvait que satisfaire Voldemort. Elle décida de joindre immédiatement Harry pour en discuter avec lui. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, se saisit du miroir et le frotta. Harry apparut aussitôt.

—Bonsoir Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

—Bien Harry, et vous ?

—Ron est insupportable ! Il a toujours faim, se plaignit Harry.

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle lui parla de sa découverte, provoquant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Malgré tout, enthousiasme vite tempéré par Ron qui jugeait que c'était une bonne chose mais qu'il allait falloir trouver la coupe. Mais où chercher ?

—Hermione, reprit Harry, as-tu une idée ?

—Aucune pour l'instant, j'en ai peur. Mais je vais en parler avec…avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

—Avec qui ? S'étonna Harry.

—Avec.. Euh, Hanna Habbot ! Elle est élève de Poufsouffle et je lui demanderai son avis. Elle ne dira rien. Souviens-toi qu'elle a fait partie de l'AD.

—Oui, oui, tu as raison, Hermione. Il faut aussi trouver un objet appartenant à Serdaigle. Tu pourrais peut-être interroger Luna ?

—Ok Harry, je vous laisse, j'entends Malfoy revenir de sa ronde. Je vous embrasse et soyez prudents surtout.

—Ne t'inquiète pas . Pour le moment mon plus gros souci est de gérer le ventre sur pattes qui me tient lieu de compagnon.

—Hey ! Entendit-elle, c'est de moi qu'on parle ?

Elle éclata de rire en effaçant l'image du miroir, non sans éprouver un petit serrement de cœur. Comme ils lui manquaient, ses amis. Le château, sa vie, n'étaient plus les mêmes sans eux. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle revenait dans le salon quand elle vit Draco, assis sur le divan, contemplant rêveusement le feu de cheminée.

—Déjà de retour ? Il a à peine plus de vingt-trois heures. Que s'est-il passé ?

—On a rencontré les Carrow, fit-il paresseusement. Ils nous ont renvoyés, disant qu'ils s'occupaient de la garde ce soir. Ca tombe bien, j'avais envie de rentrer pour passer la soirée avec ma Gryffondor préférée, continua-t-il moqueusement.

Hermione pouffa.

—Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu as l'air épuisé.

Draco baissa la tête, triste soudain.

—Ecoute, je sais que je suis détestable pour toi. J'ai un rôle à tenir, comprends-tu ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient mes parents. J'ai les mains liées mais je sais depuis un moment qu'ils se fourvoient avec ce monstre. J'en ai assez de ces idées de sang pur et autres idioties. Tu es l'exemple flagrant des limites de ces pensées. Quand on pense que lui-même est un sang mêlé ! Son père était moldu. Cela prouve bien le degré de mégalomanie de cet homme.

—Oui, il me rappelle un dictateur moldu qui a vécu jusqu'au milieu du vingtième siècle. Il était adorateur de magie noire et voulait anéantir les pratiquants d'une certaine religion alors qu'il avait des ancêtres de cette religion.

—Et comment a-t-il fini ?

—Il s'est suicidé après avoir déclenché une guerre mondiale.

—Le Lord ne se suicidera jamais. Il est trop convaincu de sa supériorité et de sa victoire. Ecoute Granger, je me doute que tu ne reste pas les bras croisés à attendre les évènements, alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour…aider…murmura-t-il hésitant.

Hermione le fixa, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

—Malfoy ! Bien évidemment que je ne reste pas les bras croisés, comme tu dis. Mais dis-moi quelle raison aurais-je de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui continue à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ! Et mangemort par-dessus le marché.

Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin, releva ses manches et lui montra ses avant-bras vierges de tout tatouage. Les yeux gris étincelèrent. Il se leva, s'approcha tout près d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :

—Tu veux regarder partout si je ne suis pas marqué de l'empreinte infâme, Hermione ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu es peut-être irrésistible aux yeux des Serpentardes mais pour moi, tu n'es qu'un petit blond prétentieux, pâle et transparent.

—Ah oui ? Prétentieux ! Diable ! Je pense plutôt que c'est mon côté aristocratique qui te gêne, femme.

Hermione se mit à rire alors qu'il faisait le paon autour de la pièce. L'hilarité le gagna et ils s'écroulèrent ensemble dans le canapé.

—Non, sérieux, reprit-il, tu préfères peut-être les grands bruns ? Dans ce cas…

La Griffondor se figea, attendant la suite.

—Je peux te recommander auprès de Crabbe ou Goyle …

A ces mots, elle fut prise d'un fou rire irrépressible où se mêlait à la fois l'amusement et le soulagement qu'il n'ait pas cité un certain Serpentard.

—Merci Draco, hoqueta-t-elle, mais je préfère me débrouiller seule pour ce qui est de me trouver un compagnon.

—Tu n'as pas besoin d'un coup de main ? Tu as toujours le nez dans les bouquins, à apprendre pour nous en mettre plein la vue ! Remarque, même s'il t'en faisait voir, ça plaisait quand même bien à notre professeur de potions. Tiens, dis donc, en parlant de grand brun…Vous iriez bien ensemble. Intelligents, avides de savoirs, mais oui, tu devrais y penser.

Hermione était dans ses petits souliers. Elle renifla avec mépris et se leva.

—Puisque tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit blondinet.

Alors qu'elle atteignait sa porte, un coussin vint heurter son dos. Elle gloussa et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Si Draco savait ! Bien sûr que ce grand brun l'attirait. Mais au grand jamais, elle ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit. C'était déjà grandement suffisant que lui-même s'en soit rendu-compte ! Elle se déshabilla et se coucha, épuisée.

Le grand bureau du directeur était plongé dans la nuit. Seule la lune éclairait les lieux d'une lumière blafarde. Hermione avançait lentement vers les étagères où étaient rangés une multitude de livres de toutes les époques. Tous ayant attrait à la magie. Elle tendait la main vers un ouvrage finement relié à la couverture bleue quand elle entendit murmurer un « lumos », tandis qu'une baguette se posait entre ses omoplates.

—Que faites-vous ici, Granger ? Susurra la voix suave de l'occupant du bureau.

Ses jambes flageolèrent. Elle se raidit pour ne pas se sentir mal. La peur et autre chose la privait de parole.

—Vous venez pour que je termine ce que j'ai commencé hier soir à la bibliothèque ?

—Monsieur… La porte était ouverte alors je…

—Bien sûr qu'elle était ouverte. Je vous attendais, ronronna le Maitre des Potions. Je suis sûr que vous cherchez quelque chose… et que je suis à même de vous le donner.

Hermione haleta. Il devait entendre les battements de son cœur fou. Une coulée de transpiration dévala sur sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains devinrent moites et une chaleur insidieuse envahit son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la baguette descendait dans son dos vertèbre après vertèbre.

La jeune fille gémit et son propre son la réveilla. En sueur, assise dans son lit, une plainte aigüe monta de sa gorge. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ces rêves mettant en scène son ancien professeur ? Elle se rallongea les bras en croix et se sermonna. Enfin Hermione, lui, Severus Snape, le professeur le plus sarcastique de Poudlard, devenu directeur par son meurtre. Cet homme froid, ironique et persifleur. Oh, les adjectifs ne manquaient pas pour le qualifier. Un individu à la personnalité entière, à la voix soyeuse et profonde, aux yeux d'un noir de jais, insondables et fascinants comme le grand lac. Sa posture lui conférait un réel panache et tous ses gestes étaient mesurés, pesés, d'une grande classe. Enfin sa démarche, fière et élégante. Une sensation de solidité, d'invulnérabilité et de sensualité émanait de lui. De sensualité ? D'où tenait-elle ça ? Peut-être de la façon dont il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche pour mieux l'attirer à lui, dans ce satané placard. Ou encore lorsqu'il avait respiré le parfum de ses cheveux. Il lui avait laissé entrevoir un aspect inattendu de sa personne, capable de douceur et de volupté. Cet homme était totalement érotique et Hermione en était infiniment troublée. D'où lui venait cette subite prise de conscience ? Toujours et encore des instants passés contre son corps ferme dont la masculinité s'était révélée à elle, contre son dos. Et quelle masculinité !

Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir. Le matin la trouva encore troublée par son rêve mais celui-ci lui avait laissé entrevoir une piste. Severus Snape avait-il établi une connexion avec son cerveau ? Si c'était le cas, il s'en servait pour lui faire parvenir des informations ou des images. Comme celle d'un épais livre à la reliure bleu foncé. Mais aussi pourquoi lui envoyer des ondes si libertines ? Se laisserait-il aller à quelques fantasmes la concernant ? Cela ne cadrait vraiment pas avec son personnage si froid et si pointilleux sur le respect du règlement. Hermione sentait poindre un mal de tête face à toutes ces questions. Il serait peut-être judicieux de lui demander une audience et de mettre les choses au clair. À cette idée pourtant sensée et rationnelle, elle se sentait prise de tremblements. D'anticipation ? Elle s'avoua qu'elle prenait plaisir à leurs joutes, oratoires ou autres. Dés qu'il l'approchait, elle percevait en elle une attente, un espoir. Son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade et elle sentait ses jambes devenir plus tendres que la guimauve. Seul son regard noir, aussi glacial que le vent de Sibérie, la maintenait debout, lui évitant de se ridiculiser.


	8. Chapter 8 : L'effet Luna

D'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews, vous me faites réellement plaisir. Merci aussi à Eladora pour ses corrections et ses bonnes idées… Pour vous le chapitre huit en vous souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes de Pâques. N'abusez pas trop du chocolat, par contre vous pouvez vous lâcher sur le bouton des reviews…! Bises à tous.

Chapitre 8 : L'effet Luna

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne découvre d'ouvrage appartenant à la Maison Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps en dehors des cours, de ses rondes de préfète, de ses devoirs. Elle avait quand même fouillé toute la bibliothèque, demandé et obtenu de Madame Pince le droit de chercher dans la réserve. Rien de rien ! Existait-il ? Elle commençait à en douter. Elle devait rendre le livre de Poufsouffle au directeur, mais repoussait chaque jour l'échéance. Et si, comme elle le supposait, il existait un livre pour chaque Maison ? Celui qu'elle avait entre les mains, à la couverture noire et la reliure jaune, se trouvait apparemment dans le bureau du Maître de Poudlard. Les autres devaient y être aussi. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait rêvé ? Elle regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures quinze. Luna devait être en étude en attendant le diner. Elle la trouva finalement dans la bibliothèque, terminant un devoir de potion.

—Tu vas bien Luna ?

—Oh, bonsoir Hermione. Mais pourquoi as-tu tant de joncheruines dans ton cerveau ? Je les entends bourdonner. Ca doit te gêner tout ce bruit, non ?

Hermione la regarda quelques instants abasourdie puis lui sourit. Chère Luna…

—Oui, j'ai quelques questions qui me trottent dans la tête. Justement, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

—Si tu veux. Attends, je vais prendre mon anti-joncheruines.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit d'imposantes lunettes rondes, aux verres fumés, décorées de signes étranges et pourvues de sortes d'ailes de chaque côté. Elle les posa sur son nez et regarda Hermione.

—Ah, ça va beaucoup mieux. Grâce à mes lorgnospectres, je vais mieux t'entendre. Je te les prêterai ensuite, comme ça tu seras débarrassée de ces sales bêtes. Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

Hermione se secoua, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de naviguer dans une autre dimension. C'était l'effet « Loufoca » !

—Luna, est-ce-que tu saurais s'il existe un objet particulier concernant la Maison Serdaigle ? Quelque chose de précieux, de magique ou de mythique ?

La jeune évaporée réfléchit quelques secondes puis avança de sa voix douce.

—Il existe une légende sur un diadème perdu qui aurait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Il serait gravé de ces mots : « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ». Il aurait été volé à Rowena par sa fille, Helena, et depuis n'aurait jamais réapparu. Peut-être est-ce l'objet que tu cherches.

—As-tu d'autres informations à ce sujet ?

—Et bien, il aurait la faculté de rendre celui qui le porte plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est.

—Alors, c'est probablement ça, pensa tout haut Hermione. Luna, aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où se trouve ce diadème ?

La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

—Décidément, les joncheruines ne te laissent aucun répit. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Il s'agit du diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. PERDU ! Personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

—Il se pourrait bien que si ! Hermione regarda autour d'elle puis baissa la voix. Luna, Harry et Ron sont partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Ces objets fabriqués par Tu-Sais-Qui pour renaitre.

Pour une fois, les yeux de Luna étaient bien fixés sur son amie et attentifs. Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

—Pour l'instant, tu sais que le journal de Jedusor en était un. Il y a eu ensuite une bague et les garçons viennent de détruire un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Je pense aussi qu'une coupe de Poufsouffle et ce diadème pourraient en être deux autres. Mais nous ne savons pas où sont ces deux derniers.

Luna se fit songeuse.

—Je ne sais pas, Hermione. N'y a-t-il rien au sujet de ces deux symboles dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard »?

—Non, je l'ai relu la semaine dernière, pour être sûre que rien ne m'avait échappé. Ecoute, je crois qu'il existe un livre spécifique pour chaque Maison. Celui de Serdaigle ne serait pas dans votre salle commune par hasard, fit la brune, pleine d'espoir.

—Ah non, il n'y a rien de cela dans notre salle. Il y a beaucoup de livres mais rien qui soit spécifique à la Maison.

Hermione soupira.

—Bon, tant pis, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

—Oui, tu dois mettre mes lorgnospectres pendant deux heures. Tu verras, après tu te sentiras bien mieux.

—Euh… merci Luna, mais je te les demanderai un autre soir, il est l'heure du diner et ensuite, j'ai ma ronde.

—Comme tu veux Hermione. Bon appétit, murmura la jeune fille, rangeant ses affaires, les lunettes sur son nez.

Hermione s'éloigna en souriant et en secouant la tête. Décidemment Luna était ce qu'elle était mais son intelligence et sa gentillesse en faisait quelqu'un de rare. Elle venait de mettre Hermione sur une autre piste dans la recherche des objets maléfiques et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle dans leur quête. Elle dina rapidement puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour appeler ses amis.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, les garçons lui apprenant les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Voldemort avançait de plus en plus et, chaque jour, des sorciers mouraient dans des attaques visant les moldus. Les aurors avaient de plus en plus de sorties pour, hélas, constater les dégâts faits par les forces du mal. Les mangemorts semblaient insaisissables et, quand par hasard, un se faisait prendre, ce n'était souvent qu'un subalterne ou un petit sorcier placé sous _imperium_, jamais un de la garde rapprochée du Lord. En retour, elle leur parla du diadème de Serdaigle qui laissa Harry songeur. Il avait l'impression de connaître ou d'avoir vu cette tiare. Mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir ni l'image, ni le lieu, ni l'instant.

A cet instant, Hermione entendit la cheminée du salon ronronner. Vite, elle effaça le miroir et se rendit devant l'âtre. Un parchemin en sortit, voletant au gré des tourbillons de fumée. La jeune fille l'attrapa et reconnut tout de suite l'écriture.

Miss Granger

Veuillez me retrouver à mon bureau immédiatement, sans oublier de rapporter le livre que je vous ai gracieusement prêté. De ce fait, vous êtes dispensée de garde ce soir.

Sevrus Snape

Par Merlin, elle n'était pas encore prête à le revoir. Certes, elle n'avait pas refait de rêve le concernant, mais cette convocation immédiate ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Fébrile, elle se recouvrit de sa cape et s'élança pour gagner la gargouille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'annoncer. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et, avant d'avoir pu souffler, elle se retrouva devant le directeur. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir et posa le livre qu'elle lui tendait sur son bureau. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, se contentant de la fixer de ses obsidiennes. Hermione remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise car elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix doucereuse.

—Comment vont Potter et Weasley ?

La question sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le crâne de la jeune fille. Elle fit celle qui tombait des nues.

—Je n'en ai aucune idée Monsieur.

—Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Granger. Vous leur parliez il n'y a pas plus de cinq minutes ! Les nouvelles du monde sont alarmantes, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Connaissant le personnage, elle était en droit de se demander s'il ne voulait pas lui faire dire où étaient ses amis ? De toute façon, elle n'en avait aucune idée et il le savait, tout comme il ne devait pas ignorer qu'ils correspondaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les moyens employés n'avaient pas d'importance.

Severus se régala de voir la jeune fille osciller entre deux possibilités. Piège ou pas piège ? Il décida de la laisser mariner encore un peu, et murmura avec un rictus sarcastique :

—Que peut-on donc, par merlin, trouver d'intéressant chez les Poufsouffles ?

La Gryffondor en avait assez de cette situation de non-dits. De se demander s'il était vraiment avec eux ou pas. L'écouterait-il ou la ferait-il taire d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Elle s'avança sur sa chaise, le regarda bien dans les yeux et lança :

—Jusqu'à quel point puis-je croire le professeur Dumbledore quand il disait avoir confiance en vous ? Que vous ne nous trahiriez pas ?

Les yeux noirs posés sur elle se mirent à briller.

—A votre avis ? Qu'en pensez-vous, vous ?

Hermione baissa la tête avant de la relever vivement, comme si elle avait cherché ses mots.

—Moi, je suis certaine que vous êtes de notre côté. Mais vous arrivez à tromper quelqu'un comme V…Vous-Savez-Qui alors je peux me fourvoyer également à votre sujet. Mais j'ai besoin de le savoir, professeur. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Pourquoi m'auriez-vous sauvé des Carrow si vous ne vous battiez pas dans le même camp que nous ? Pourquoi avoir fait parvenir l'Epée à Harry ?

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Il se contentait de laisser errer son regard ébène scintillant sur elle.

—Dites son nom, murmura-t-il.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

—Dites le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, articula-t-il.

—Voldemort…?

Elle venait à peine de prononcer le nom qu'une gerbe de flammes jaillit de la cheminée et trois personnages apparurent.

—Qui vient de dire le nom du Lord ? Aboya le plus grand.

A ce moment, Albus sortit de son sommeil et chantonna :

—Oh, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié qu'un tabou était lancé sur le nom de Tom Jedusor ! Vous vous êtes dérangés pour rien, messieurs, j'en ai bien peur ! Que feriez-vous de moi, je suis déjà mort…

Les trois râfleurs interrogèrent Severus Snape du regard. Celui-ci soupira et confirma d'un signe de tête. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil mauvais au vieil homme, qui les regardait malicieusement, les chasseurs de têtes disparurent dans de grandes flammes vertes en maugréant.

Hermione tremblait encore de cette soudaine invasion. Elle considéra Albus, qui s'était rendormi, puis Severus. Sans le lui dire, il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous peine d'être emprisonné et de lui être livré. Elle en déduisit qu'elle devait en faire part à Harry au plus tôt et c'était encore un point à mettre en positif pour le Maitre des potions.

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans la vaste pièce pendant que son occupant se rendait au niveau supérieur. Un objet surprenant se trouvait à sa place, sous le globe de verre. L'Epée de Griffondor ! Alors qu'elle se levait pour la détailler, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Severus redescendit avec un livre dans les mains. Il l'observa quelques minutes, voyant avec un certain amusement les émotions passer sur son visage.

—Vous avez un problème, Miss Granger ?

—L'épée…Comment peut-elle être là alors que vous l'avez donnée à Harry ?

—Celle-ci est une copie. Je l'ai…récupérée dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, à Gringotts.

Elle le fixa ahurie. Il poursuivit :

—Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ce coffre peut contenir de choses, ayant plus ou moins de valeur.

Il la contempla quelques instants, alors que la physionomie de la jeune fille s'éclairait. Elle eut un franc sourire. Puis il lui tendit le livre qu'elle cherchait depuis un moment, celui de la maison Serdaigle.

—Merci, Monsieur. Fit-elle, réellement reconnaissante. Me permettez-vous de disposer ?

—Faites au plus vite, se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

—Bonne nuit Monsieur.

Il fit son habituel signe de tête et Hermione courut à sa chambre où, hors d'haleine, elle s'empressa de prévenir Harry et Ron du tabou pesant sur le nom de Voldemort et de la possible cachette de la coupe de Poufsouffle et du diadème de Serdaigle. Les garçons la félicitèrent de ses trouvailles et elle dut mentir pour éviter de répondre à leurs interrogations sur la façon dont elle avait eu les informations. Elle avait décidé de ne pas leur parler du rôle de leur ancien professeur de Potions pour l'instant, se doutant qu'ils ne la croiraient pas. Ils risquaient de débarquer au château pour s'en prendre à lui. Ils étaient capables de l'accuser de lui avoir fait subir un _imperium_ pour mieux la contrôler et les piéger. Enfin, autre bonne nouvelle, Harry s'était souvenu d'avoir vu un diadème dans un petit coffre, caché dans la salle sur demande. Il l'avait trouvé en voulant dissimuler le manuel de potions du Prince de Sang Mêlé. C'était probablement celui qu'ils recherchaient. Elle se coucha et passa sa meilleure nuit depuis longtemps.


	9. Chapter 9 : L'aveu

Que de commentaires, le même grand plaisir à vous lire… Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise, j'ai eu grand soin et plaisir à l'écrire pour vous. Merci Eladora pour ton travail.

Merci à Guest à qui je ne peut répondre personnellement et à Sunpatronus pour son impatience.

Après un retard de quelques jours pour cause de vacances, voici le chapitre neuf, tout chaud !

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et plein de bisous.

Chapitre 9 : L'aveu

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva ses compagnons d'études dans la salle de métamorphose. A la fin des deux heures, la jeune fille prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et, quand tout le monde fut sorti, s'approcha du bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci, surprise, la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

—Oui, Miss Granger ?

—Professeur, dit-elle tout bas, puis-je vous parler d'Harry ?

Aussitôt sur ses gardes, la vieille Ecossaise regarda de tous côtés et murmura :

—Pas ici, Miss Granger, venez dans mes appartements. Vous n'avez pas cours ?

—Non Madame, je suis libre jusqu'à midi.

Arrivées dans les quartiers de Minerva, les deux femmes s'assirent dans des fauteuils tandis que la professeure faisait apparaître une théière et deux tasses. Alors qu'elle faisait le service, elle s'enquit :

—Avez-vous des nouvelles de vos amis ?

—Oui, ils vont bien. Ils ont trouvé puis détruit le médaillon de Serpentard.

—Magnifique. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

—Ils ont apparemment attaqué Dolores Ombrage au ministère puis le lui ont dérobé alors qu'elle le portait autour du cou. Ils ont anéanti l'horcruxe à l'aide de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'ils ont trouvé grâce à un patronus.

La vieille femme eut un petit sourire, mais ne dit rien. Alors, Hermione se lança.

—C'était une biche. Le patronus du professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il me semble qu'il a cette forme, en effet. Elle resta songeuse quelques instants puis questionna son élève :

—Que pensez-vous et que savez-vous du directeur, Hermione ?

L'emploi de son prénom par son ainée fit mesurer à la jeune fille l'importance de se confier à elle.

—Professeur McGonagall, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison. Severus Snape est de notre côté, tout en restant espion chez V…le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a convoquée dans son bureau hier soir pour me faire comprendre qu'un tabou était posé sur le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne faut surtout pas prononcer son nom, vous devez le faire savoir à tous, Madame.

—Ce sera fait dès ce midi, Hermione, Severus m'en a fait part également hier.

—Il m'a aussi fait parvenir les livres des maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle afin d'y trouver des informations sur d'éventuels objets pouvant contenir un horcruxe.

—En avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Minerva.

—J'ai trouvé l'image d'une coupe décorée d'un blaireau et Luna Lovegood m'a parlé d'un diadème perdu qui aurait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle.

—Vous semblez sur la bonne voie. Hermione, ce que fait le directeur ne doit pas se savoir. Je vous demande de garder le secret, même envers Harry et Ronald. Il risque sa vie, vous le comprenez ?

—Oui, j'en suis consciente Madame. Je ne dirai rien.

—Il ira jusqu'au bout de son engagement envers Albus et l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est prêt à mourir pour la chute de… Vous-Savez-Qui.

—Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, certainement.

—Détrompez-vous, il sait qu'il ne survivra pas. Et je le soupçonne de l'espérer, d'ailleurs. Son « maître » peut à tout moment réaliser qu'il le trahit et le punir. Je sais ce dont Tom Jedusor est capable. Combien de fois ais-je vu revenir Severus dans un sale état, en sang et au bord de l'inconscience. Non, il n'y a pas d'espoir pour lui.

A ces mots, la jeune Gryffondor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était triste qu'un homme soit condamné par la folie d'un autre. Même si les morts se comptaient par dizaines en ces temps de guerre, Hermione ne voulait en sauver qu'un. Son professeur, pourtant honni, mais qui faisait tant pour eux. Elle se souvenait de plusieurs fois où il les avait protégés. Quand il avait empêché Quirell de faire tomber Harry de son balai, quand il avait affronté Touffu pour défendre l'école et la pierre de résurrection, quand il leur avait fait un rempart de son corps devant Remus Lupin, transformé en loup-garou… Et toute les fois qu'elle ignorait.

La vie était injuste envers les bons. Oh, on ne pouvait pas qualifier Severus Snape de bon, mais il était un homme de parole et fiable. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle venait de connaître ses premiers émois de femme dans les bras d'un homme, celui-ci devait lui-il être enlevé ? Cette pensée était insoutenable pour elle. Elle voulait qu'ils survivent tous deux à cette guerre et peut-être poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans le placard…

Ah, mais quelle idiote ! Qu'en avait-il à faire d'elle, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de sa classe, une élève comme une autre, qu'il ridiculisait chaque fois que possible. Elle l'insupportait, il le lui avait clairement fait savoir tout au long de ces années. Hermione n'était pourtant pas comme ses camarades étudiantes, à fantasmer sur tout ce qui portait un pantalon. Mais là, elle sentait au fond d'elle et de son cœur qu'il en allait autrement. Un sentiment intense était en train de se développer. Elle repensa à sa mère quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait su que celui qui allait devenir son mari était l'homme de sa vie, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Hermione n'était pas loin de penser la même chose de Severus Snape.

Minerva sirotait son thé en voyant défiler les émotions sur le visage de son élève préférée. Elle regrettait de ne pas être legilimens en cet instant, tellement les yeux de la jeune fille étaient expressifs, au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. Elle supputait néanmoins que le directeur était au cœur de sa méditation. Elle avança :

—Vous vous inquiétez pour Severus, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le jeune fille sursauta, un peu perdue, ayant oublié où elle se trouvait. Elle fixa la vieille femme qui la contemplait avec bienveillance.

—Comment ferions-nous sans lui ? Chuchota-t-elle. Il a toujours été là pour nous. Comment concevoir l'avenir sans lui ?

—Hermione, j'ai la nette impression que vous parlez pour vous. Je me dois d'éclaircir les choses. Le professeur Snape est l'autorité de cette école. Jamais il ne dévoilera ses sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Il est solitaire et âpre. Il n'est pas un homme dont on s'entiche et que l'on séduit. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il n'est pas un homme pour vous ! Lui asséna-t-elle.

—A cause de notre différence d'âge, c'est cela ? Rugit Hermione.

—Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes d'une maturité exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un de votre âge et je suis persuadée qu'il le reconnait, se radoucit la directrice adjointe. Le problème, Hermione, c'est que Severus est voué à mourir et ne laissera personne l'atteindre, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre de sa disparition.

—Mais ce n'est pas inéluctable ! Rien ne dit qu'il périra dans ce combat. Il est assez intelligent et rusé pour ne pas se faire avoir. Vous le savez bien.

Minerva soupira.

—Je voudrais avoir votre confiance, mon petit, mais ne vous bercez pas d'illusions. Ne vous laissez pas envahir par un béguin qui ne pourra se développer. Cela vous fera plus de mal que de bien.

Hermione se leva pour clore cette discussion et oublier le conseil qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

—Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple béguin, Madame. De toute façon, il est déjà trop tard pour ignorer cet élan qui me pousse vers lui. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon modeste pouvoir pour le garder en vie. Après avoir tant sacrifié pour nous, ce n'est que le juste retour des choses.

—J'admire l'assurance que confère la jeunesse. J'espère que vous ne vous effondrerez pas sous la désillusion de le voir rester loin de vous. Même si l'attirance pouvait être réciproque, il ne s'y laissera jamais aller. Et si Merlin fasse qu'il vive, j'ai bien peur qu'il disparaisse et se laisse oublier.

—Certains ne pourront jamais l'oublier. Bonne journée professeur Mac Gonagall.

—Bonne journée à vous Hermione. Je souhaite que l'avenir vous apporte ce que vous espérez.

Hermione eut un pauvre petit sourire et sortit pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Elle marchait lentement dans le couloir quand un sifflement se fit entendre derrière elle. A peine s'était-elle retournée qu'une voix profonde tonna :

—Peeves !

Le fantôme farceur ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en caquetant, le seau empli d'eau qu'il portait se déversant en éclaboussant les murs.

—Il semblerait que je passe ma vie à vous sauver, Granger ! Railla le directeur avec un rictus amusé.

—Je ne risquais pas grand-chose cette fois-ci, Monsieur. Fit-elle dans un sourire.

—Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez donc pas cours ?

—Non professeur, pas avant cet après-midi.

—Bien, dans ce cas suivez-moi.

Etonnée, Hermione le suivit, admirant sans qu'il s'en doute sa démarche sûre et élégante. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille à laquelle Severus murmura le mot de passe et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau. Ils s'assirent et la jeune fille songea que leurs relations étaient beaucoup plus sereines qu'auparavant. Il prit la parole :

—Je voulais vous avertir qu'une alarme a été enclenchée à Pré-au-Lard. Dès que Potter y posera un pied, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera prévenu et les mangemorts débarqueront.

—Par Merlin ! Harry arrivera certainement par là quand il reviendra.

—Savez-vous quand il a prévu de rentrer ?

—Je l'ignore, Monsieur. Il est à la recherche de la coupe de Poufsouffle.

—Coupe qu'il a trouvée !

Il lui tendit l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier du jour. Hermione lit l'article, bouche bée.

« Hold-up osé ! Harry Potter et son complice, Ronald Weasley se sont introduit hier en fin de journée dans la banque Gringotts. Ils auraient lancé un _imperium_ au directeur de l'établissement et se seraient fait ouvrir le coffre d'une cliente. Madame Bellatrix Lestrange, puisqu'il s'agit d'elle, menacerait de se plaindre au Seigneur des Tenèbres en personne si rien n'est fait pour sécuriser l'endroit et arrêter les deux malfrats. Après estimation, il apparaîtrait que seule une petite coupe en or aurait disparu »

Hermione regarda le directeur. Celui-ci la fixait, attendant sa réaction.

—Ils ne disent pas s'ils s'en sont sorti…

—Ne leur avez-vous pas parlé depuis hier ?

—Non, je…j'ai essayé de les joindre mais je n'ai pas réussi, murmura-t-elle.

Il confirma :

—Ils ont prit la coupe et ont disparu. Personne ne sait où ils sont.

Il la laissa mariner. Voyant une lueur hagarde et triste dans ses yeux, ce cœur qu'il ignorait posséder le poussa à lui dire ce qu'il savait :

—Ils vont bien, à part quelques brûlures superficielles qui leur ont été infligées par un sort de magie noire à l'intérieur du coffre.

Hermione le regarda avec reconnaissance. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses deux amis depuis plusieurs jours et une inquiétude diffuse se répandait en elle.

—Vous les suivez, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une interrogation. Il garda le silence, se contentant de darder son regard envoutant sur elle. Quant à elle, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux des prunelles sombres du Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci la contemplait, admirant en secret son visage si expressif. La jeune fille avait bien changé depuis ses onze ans et pas seulement ses dents. Les joues rondes de l'enfance avaient laissé la place à de hautes pommettes. Son petit nez un peu retroussé lui conférait un charme piquant et ses cheveux avaient fini par se laisser dompter. Ils ondulaient maintenant en boucles souples sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noisette reflétaient une intelligence et une maturité qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée chez des élèves. Il se prenait à penser qu'elle ferait une compagne intéressante et agréable à regarder.

Quant à son corps, il en avait gardé un souvenir si vivace que le sien réagit au souvenir de ses formes pressées contre lui. Il se fustigea mentalement et se ressaisit. Au grand jamais il n'avait eu de pensées aussi inappropriées envers une élève. Que lui arrivait-il ? Serait-ce la fin approchante du conflit et de la sienne propre ? Ou tout simplement son corps et son esprit avaient-ils reconnu en Hermione Granger le femme qu'il lui fallait ? Comme les hommes de tous temps avaient choisi leur compagne pour perpétuer l'espèce humaine ?

Tout à ses pensées, Severus se rendit soudain compte que la jeune fille le dévisageait, semblant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se redressa vivement et eut le réflexe de fermer son esprit, comme s'il se trouvait devant le Lord. Merlin sait qu'il avait plus de raisons de craindre Miss Granger ! N'avait-elle pas réussi à lui faire perdre son légendaire sang-froid rien qu'en étant contre lui ?

Par curiosité et pour contrer une éventuelle lecture de ses pensées par celle qui lui faisait face, il s'introduisit doucement dans son esprit. Dés les premières images, il se dit qu'il devait arrêter mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Hermione avait senti l'intrusion et elle décida de lui montrer ce qu'il lui inspirait. Elle lui envoya l'image d'eux deux dans le placard et lui fit ressentir ses émotions et ses désirs. Severus reçut de plein fouet son témoignage de bien-être et fut stupéfait quand il saisit ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Il la vit admirer sa démarche, frémir en entendant sa voix de velours, se noyer sous ses yeux noirs, vibrer de passion contre son corps ferme et déclarer son amour pour lui face à Minerva. La confiance qu'elle lui témoignait et les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait privèrent quelques instants Severus de toute pensée logique. Son cerveau eut du mal à ingérer ces informations et quand Hermione exposa sa volonté de l'aimer charnellement, c'en fut trop pour lui.

Brutalement, il coupa la connexion et se leva rapidement. Il la saisi par les bras pour la faire se lever, la maintint contre lui de longues secondes, ses iris noirs plongés dans les siens et, alors qu'Hermione songeait qu'il allait l'embrasser, la repoussa brusquement.

—Sortez !

La jeune fille éperdue ancra son regard dans le sien et, lentement un léger sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne lui était pas indifférente ! La joie dansa dans son cœur et elle quitta le bureau, sachant que ce n'était qu'un début, qu'une histoire était bel et bien en train de naître entre eux.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les exploits de Neville

Un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos encouragements. Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi et qu'Eladora est la géniale correctrice de cet écrit. Bonne lecture à vous et à dans quelques jours. Bises…

Chapitre 10 : Les exploits de Neville

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Au détour d'un corridor, elle faillit percuter quelqu'un.

—Neville, que fais-tu là ?

—Ah, salut Hermione. Je sors de la salle sur demande. Tu te souviens de l'AD ?

—Oui bien sûr. Tu l'as reformée ?

—Exactement. Avec l'aide de Seamus et de Dean, nous nous relayons pour dispenser des cours de défense aux plus jeunes. Les cinquième, sixième et septième années s'entraînent seuls, entre eux.

Des grognements se firent soudainement entendre à quelques couloirs d'eux et Neville eut un grand sourire.

—Ah, oui ! En sortant de la salle, je me suis trouvé derrière les Carrow, sans qu'il me voient. Tu ne devrais pas rester là, Hermione. Ils ont eu, comment dire…quelques petits soucis. Ils ne seront pas tendres s'ils attrapent quelqu'un ! Je te retrouve au déjeuner.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent. Alors que Neville filait droit devant lui, Hermione se dissimula derrière une gigantesque statue et attendit. Ce qu'elle vit au bout de quelques instants faillit la faire éclater de rire. En effet, deux petits cochons revêtus des vêtements du frère et de la sœur mangemorts trottinaient en poussant des couinements et autres grondements rageurs. La jeune fille posa la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le rire qui montait et se laissa aller à l'hilarité quand les porcs eurent disparu. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle ne vit pas la personne de haute stature qui se tenait devant elle, simplement une silhouette indistincte dont la voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis quelques jours, la fit tressaillir.

—Et bien, Granger ? Quelle est la raison de ce fou rire ?

Hermione hoqueta, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

—Monsieur, avez-vous vu les Carrow ?

—Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir, fit-il, avec un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres.

—Ecoutez, ils reviennent. Venez, cachez-vous, vous allez voir ça !

En effet, des ronflements excités se faisaient entendre, venant vers eux. Le sombre directeur haussa un sourcil mais, néanmoins suivit Hermione derrière la statue, prenant soin de laisser un espace entre eux cette fois. Pas question de reproduire l'épisode du placard !

Il se raidit en sentant soudain la Gryffondor lui saisir le bras et enfouir son visage contre pour dissimuler son gloussement. Puis il comprit la raison de son amusement. Il faillit lui-même rire à la vue des deux petits cochons courroucés qui couraient de toutes leurs petites pattes en direction du bureau directorial. Quand ils se furent éloignés, les deux humains sortirent de leur cachette. Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade en voyant pour la première fois un vrai sourire sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Les yeux noirs brillaient d'amusement, sa physionomie en était changée et le faisait apparaître très séduisant. Enfin, aux yeux d'Hermione. De toute façon, un charme fou se dégageait de lui et la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son sourire.

—Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Longbottom s'ils découvrent un jour que c'est lui.

La jeune fille sortit de sa transe extatique et le regarda surprise.

—Comment savez-vous que c'est l'œuvre de Neville ?

—Chère Miss Granger, il me semble vous avoir dit il y a quelques semaines, que j'étais au fait de tout ce qui se passait dans cette école. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à une de ses performances. Il est plus doué en métamorphose qu'en potions, railla-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois retourner à mon bureau prendre en note la plainte de ces deux idiots, et leur rendre leur apparence normale, même si celle-ci leur convient très bien, ma foi.

Hermione sourit alors que le sombre professeur remettait son masque froid et s'éloignait. Elle gagna lentement la grande salle car l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Elle y retrouva Neville, Ginny et les autres Gryffondor qui commentaient à voix basse les exploits de leur ami. Après le repas, le jeune homme demanda à Hermione à lui parler en privé. Elle l'emmena donc dans les quartiers des préfets d'où Draco était absent. Il s'installèrent devant la cheminée et il avança :

—Tu ne viendrais pas à quelques séances de l'AD pour entraîner une peu les troisième année ? Des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles nous ont rejoints. Cela fait du monde et nous ne sommes que trois. Ginny vient d'accepter de nous aider ainsi que Luna. Elles sont assez douées pour intégrer l'équipe des entraîneurs.

—Ce serait avec plaisir Neville, mais tu sais, avec mon travail de préfète en chef, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Quand se passent les réunions ?

—Le soir après souper, pendant une demi-heure. On ne peut pas faire plus car les Carrow soupçonnent déjà quelque chose. Tout à l'heure, ils étaient proches de la salle. J'ai dû détourner leur attention.

Hermione éclata de rire.

—Oh, oui et j'ai vu de quelle façon. Comme dirait le directeur, tu es plus doué en métamorphose qu'en potions !

A voir les traits figés de son ami, Hermione sut qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et chercha une explication plausible à ce qu'elle venait de dire. N'en trouvant pas, elle décida de dire la vérité. Après tout, il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre sache pour Severus Snape. Alors pourquoi pas Neville ? Elle avait toute confiance en sa discrétion. Son ancien professeur le terrorisait toujours et ce serait peut-être une façon d'amoindrir sa peur. Elle lui prit le bras et se pencha vers lui. Elle chuchota :

—Tout à l'heure, j'ai attendu pour voir de quoi tu parlais, pour les Carrow. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçue, sourit-elle. Quand ils se sont éloignés, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai éclaté de rire. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Snape est arrivé et m'a demandé la raison de ce fou-rire. En entendant les deux autres revenir, je lui ai dit de se cacher avec moi pour les voir. Il a rit Neville et m'a dit cette phrase, que tu es plus doué en métamorphose qu'en potions.

Neville pâlit, blanchit, passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et Hermione crut qu'il allait se trouver mal.

—Alors là, c'est sûr qu'il ne m'enverra pas en retenue avec le professeur Chourave, mais plutôt avec les Carrow, gémit-il, blanc comme un linge.

—Je ne crois pas Neville. Il avait plutôt l'air content de la bonne farce faite aux deux idiots, comme il les a appelés. Il sait que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'en prends à eux et il ne t'a pas encore puni, n'est-ce pas ?

—Il sait que…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Questionna le jeune homme, perdu.

—Il nous protège, Neville, murmura la lionne.

Il la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béante.

—Tu es tombée sur la tête ? Tu oublies qu'il a tué Dumbledore et qu'il a été nommé par le Lord à la tête de l'école.

—Il a tué Dumbledore pour sauver Draco, même si je pense qu'il y a aussi une autre raison mais je ne sais pas laquelle. En tout cas, pour avoir vu Dumbledore dans son tableau juste à côté de Snape, il n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir, au contraire. Il a été nommé à ce poste, c'est vrai. C'est une chance pour nous, Neville. Snape a toujours été et reste l'espion de Dumbledore. J'ai accumulé pas mal de preuves dans ce sens. Albus avait raison quand il disait qu'il fallait lui faire confiance.

Le Gryfondor la contemplait, septique, bien qu'une lueur incertaine flottait dans ses yeux. Il ne demandait qu'à être convaincu. Hermione décida alors de tout lui dire.

—Il a fait parvenir l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à Harry pour détruire le médaillon de Serpentard. Il m'a donné à lire le livre de Helga Poufsouffle dans lequel j'ai découvert la coupe qui abritait aussi un horcruxe. En passant, il m'a soufflé l'idée du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange pour la cachette de cette coupe. Un soir que je voulais me rendre en cachette à la bibliothèque, il m'a aussi dissimulée à la vue des Carrow alors que je ne devais pas être dans les couloirs. Tu vois, Neville. Jamais il n'aurait fait tout ça s'il avait été du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

—Alors, il serait toujours membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

—C'est évident. N'oublie pas ce que Minerva McGonagall a dit pour le nom tabou. C'est lui qui l'a prévenue, elle me l'a confié. De plus, il vient de m'informer qu'une alarme a été posée à Pré-au-Lard pour avertir du retour d'Harry.

—Je n'en reviens pas. Alors toutes ces années passées à nous torturer n'étaient qu'un passe-temps pour lui ? Faut quand même être tordu !

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

—C'est vrai que la pédagogie et lui ne font pas bon ménage.

—Je me demande ce qu'il a contre Harry car il lui en veut. Toujours à le rabaisser…

—Ca, je n'ai pas d'explication Neville. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il l'a toujours protégé.

—Ca ne vient sûrement pas de lui-même ! Ce doit être Dumbledore qui lui a demandé.

—Probablement. Pour ce qui est de l'AD, je ne pourrai pas vous aider, j'en suis désolée. Le directeur m'a à l'œil et je ne pourrai plus aider Harry et Ron si je me fais prendre.

—Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, tu sais te défendre, tu l'as prouvé maintes fois.

—Je vais chercher le miroir, essayons d'avoir les garçons.

La jeune fille revint de sa chambre avec l'objet et le frotta. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry apparut, les cheveux hirsutes et les lunettes un peu bancales.

—Hermione, bonjour. Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très bien réveillé. On a eu une soirée et une nuit mouvementées.

—J'ai vu ça dans la Gazette du sorcier. Tout va bien, vous n'avez pas été blessés ?

—Non, ça va, juste quelques légères brûlures. Mais on les a soignées. On a la coupe. Il ne reste plus qu'à revenir à Poudlard pour trouver le diadème et tuer le serpent de V…Tu-Sais-Qui qui doit être le dernier horcruxe.

—À ce propos, Harry, il y a un déclencheur activé au village. Dés que tu y poseras un pied, il sera prévenu et enverra ses mangemorts.

—Aie ! Ca complique les choses. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux passer que par là pour remonter au château. On verra bien. On trouvera bien un moyen. Oh, salut Neville. Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

—Très bien Harry. Mais Hermione m'a parlé de Sn…

Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes interrompit sa phrase. Il rougit en voyant Hermione lui faire les gros yeux.

—Oui, tu disais quoi ?

—Euh…Je parlais de Serpentard et du médaillon…Vous l'avez détruit ?

—Oui, ça n'a pas été facile mais une bonne âme nous a envoyé l'épée de Gryffondor. Sauf qu'il a fallu que j'aille la chercher au fond d'une mare gelée !

Hermione pouffa. Snape restait Snape. Il voulait bien les aider mais il fallait qu'ils le méritent !

Elle tendit l'oreille, un bruit lui étant parvenu depuis la porte. Vite, elle effaça le miroir après avoir fait un signe aux garçons et le cacha dans sa poche. Il était temps, Malfoy entrait.

—Tiens, Longbottom. Tu fricotes avec Granger maintenant ?

—Ca te dérange ? Fit l'interpellé en se levant, menaçant.

Hermione se mit tout de suite entre les deux.

—Hop, hop, hop ! Du calme vous deux. Neville venait me parler de ce qu'il a mis en place. Si ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour est vrai, il est temps de prouver ta bonne volonté.

Le blond se fit aussitôt attentif.

—Dis toujours, fit-il goguenard.

—L'armée de Dumbledore a été reformée, lança-t-elle au grand effroi de Neville.

Celui-ci la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Confier une chose pareille à l'ennemi !

L'aristocrate regarda son homologue puis son compagnon.

—Je veux en faire partie, affirma-t-il à la grande surprise de Neville. Je sais ce que tu penses Longbottom, mais qu'Hermione ose m'en parler doit te faire comprendre pas mal de choses, non ?

Le grand Gryffondor se gratta la tête, la mine ahurie. Il avança :

—Comment être sûr que tu ne nous trahiras pas ?

—Ben, justement, t'en sais rien ! C'est plutôt marrant, hein ? Le provoqua l'autre.

—Arrête Draco. Prends-le avec toi, Neville. Fais-moi confiance comme tu dois faire confiance à Draco et au professeur Snape. Il sait se battre et te sera un précieux allié. Tu dois me croire.

—Ecoute-la, tu la connais, elle ne blague jamais…Elle est sérieuse, respectueuse, travailleuse…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. Il lui renvoya un sourire taquin. Neville faillit en tomber dans les pommes. D'abord Snape, ensuite Malfoy ! Quand la terre avait-elle commencé à tourner à l'envers ? Il se décida.

—Bon, les soirs où tu n'as pas de ronde, rejoins-nous à la salle sur demande de vingt heures trente à vingt et une heures.

—Ok, à ce soir vieux ! Et il disparut dans sa chambre.

Neville hocha la tête, encore abasourdi du revirement de Malfoy. Hermione le regardait sans rien dire et finit par le secouer car l'heure des cours approchait.


	11. Chapter 11 : Les derniers moments d'un m

Bonjour à tous. La suite, avec la fin d'un monde (tout est dans le titre !). Merci Eladora pour les passages que tu m'as soufflé et pour le reste…

À vous tous qui laissez une review, je voudrais dire ma reconnaissance et mes remerciements. Cela me touche beaucoup. J'essaye de répondre à chacun, ceux qui sont inscrits, quant aux autres je le fait ici.

Dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit clin d'œil au chanteur de ma vie, Michel Sardou… La première qui le trouvera aura le chapitre 12 en avant première. Non, pas toi Eladora, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer …

Bises à tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 : Les derniers moments d'un monde

Les semaines défilèrent, avec chaque jour des plaintes de la part des Carrow au directeur. Severus s'arrachait les cheveux. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces deux imbéciles qui ne comprenaient pas que, plus ils s'en prenaient aux élèves, plus ceux-ci leur en faisaient voir. Neville, Seamus, Dean et même Ginny s'ingéniaient à leur mener la vie dure. C'était des explosions par-ci, des sorts qui fusaient par-là, des métamorphoses en toutes sortes d'animaux…Les élèves étaient prompts à inventer de nouveaux tourments pour leurs professeurs.

Ce qui faisait le plus enrager les mangemorts, c'est que le directeur leur rendait leur apparence originelle sans punir les fautifs. Il prétextait qu'ils étaient là pour apprendre la magie et devaient s'entraîner. D'ailleurs, la directrice adjointe elle-même, en temps que professeur de métamorphose, demandait toujours à les voir transformés pour noter le « travail » effectué. Ce qui faisait hurler de rire Albus Dumbledore…

Le bal d'Halloween fut navrant et celui de Noël affligeant. Tels furent les commentaires du directeur en place. Il n'empêche que les jeunes oublièrent pendant ces deux soirées, qu'ils vivaient peut-être leurs derniers moments de joie et s'amusèrent comme les enfants et adolescents qu'ils étaient.

Oh, tout n'était pas prétexte à sourire en ces temps troubles. La guerre se rapprochait. C'était visible dans les toujours plus nombreuses exactions commises par les mangemorts dans les villes et villages moldus. Les Carrow n'étaient pas en reste. Ils s'en prenaient le plus souvent aux plus jeunes et les torturaient allègrement. Madame Pomfresh avait fort à faire et le professeur Slughorn avait du mal à suivre pour fabriquer les potions antidouleur demandées.

Au cours du mois d'avril, Severus décida de renvoyer les plus jeunes dans leurs familles. Ne restèrent au château que les élèves de plus de quatorze ans.

Il avait pris l'habitude de convoquer Hermione toutes les semaines depuis ce qu'elle appelait « le placard ». Ils parlaient de potions, de défense contre les forces du mal. Il lui apprenait la magie sensitive, celle que l'on pouvait ressentir au plus profond de soi. Cette magie maternelle, que tout enfant se sachant sorcier développe. Il lui enseignait également les sorts qu'il avait inventés, avec le contre-sort. Hermione ressortait chaque fois du bureau en se sentant plus forte, vraiment sorcière, grâce à lui. Il conviait aussi régulièrement Draco pour faire bonne mesure. Il discutait également avec la jeune fille de l'avancée de ses amis. Ceux-ci ne savaient pas encore quand ni comment ils allaient rentrer au château. Quand elle lui en parla, le premier jour de mai, le Maître des Potions réfléchit quelques instants puis se tourna vers son mentor.

—Pouvez-vous nous aider, Albus ?

—Bien sûr mon garçon, fit affectueusement le vieux malicieux, ce qui fit grincer les dents de son successeur. Hermione, dis à Harry et Ronald de se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier. C'est une de mes vieilles connaissances qui tient ce bar, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Abelforth leur indiquera un passage pour vous rejoindre ici.

Hermione sourit.

—C'est votre frère que vous appelez une vieille connaissance ?

—Que veux-tu, avec les années les liens familiaux se distendent…

—Merci Albus, vous pouvez vous rendormir, susurra Snape.

Le vieux directeur fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille, se cala dans son fauteuil et s'assoupit. Le plus jeune soupira de lassitude. Il fixa un instant l'élève en face de lui puis murmura :

—Le dénouement approche, Miss Granger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de plus en plus fébrile et nerveux. Il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus que trois horcruxes. A ce propos, un croc de Basilic pourrait très bien en détruire un. Le Lord n'a aucun pouvoir pour protéger la coupe de Poufsouffle, ni le diadème de Serdaigle alors il ne quitte pas Nagini, son serpent.

—L'avez-vous vu récemment ?

—Il m'a convoqué hier soir. Il ne reste plus grand-chose d'humain dans cet être. Les ravages de la folie…

—Monsieur…Hermione hésita. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Le combat final, je veux dire…Pensez-vous que Harry pourra…le tuer ?

—Il le faudra, Miss Granger. Mais surtout pas avant d'avoir tué son serpent. Il faut détruire tous les horcruxes sinon il reviendra à la vie et recommencera à tuer pour en faire de nouveaux.

—Et vous ? Souffla-t-elle.

—Moi ? S'il m'appelle j'irais le rejoindre. Je sais qu'il me tuera, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux hier. Je pense qu'il a des doutes. Non pas qu'il m'en ait parlé mais je le connais et son attitude ne m'a pas trompée.

—Mais vous ne pouvez pas mourir, s'écria-t-elle. Il faut que le monde reconnaisse ce que vous avez fait pour nous, la protection et l'aide que vous nous avez offertes.

—Cela n'a aucune importance. Il m'importe peu de mourir. Ma vie ne sera peut-être pas meilleure dans l'au-delà, mais elle ne sera pas pire, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Hermione sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux alors qu'elle entrevoyait soudain la fissure chez cet homme. Comme il avait souffert ! Cela se voyait dans ses gestes, s'entendait dans ses paroles. Toujours seul, malaimé, maltraité par le Lord Noir, insulté à voix basse par les élèves. Pour ce qui était des élèves, Merlin sait qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour en être apprécié ! Si Hermione avait vraiment su ce qu'avait été sa vie, elle aurait eu des raisons de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

—Professeur, je vous en prie, faites attention à vous, munissez-vous de potions et tout ce que vous pourrez trouver pour contrecarrer les plans de V…du psychopathe ! Implora-t-elle. Nous aurons besoin de vous. Le monde aura besoin de vos talents de Maître des Potions… J'aurai besoin de vous, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

Elle avait l'air si misérable que Severus n'eut pas le cœur de la reprendre vivement. Ni l'envie. Il ne s'expliquerait sans doute jamais ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment précis où, enfin, quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Et que ce soit la Miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger n'avait aucune importance. En ces circonstances, elle lui parut comme un arc en ciel illuminant sa vie et remercia en pensée Merlin d'avoir pu vivre cet instant. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, sans parler, un long moment.

—Vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi, Miss Granger. Vous aurez besoin d'un homme de votre âge qui vous respecte et vous apporte ce que vous attendez de la vie, qui commence seulement pour vous. Moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil aigri qui n'a rien à offrir à une femme de votre valeur. Vous êtes une puissante sorcière, intelligente. Cette guerre va bientôt prendre fin et, si comme je le souhaite, votre ami Potter détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous m'oublierez et poursuivrez de grandes études que vous réussirez. N'ayez que faire d'un homme tel que moi. Je ne vaux pas la peine que je lis dans votre regard.

Hermione avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle pleurait pour cet homme, pour le rejet qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle se leva alors comme une furie.

—C'est vrai que vous êtes aigri, amer, arrogant, cruel mais ne dites pas que vous êtes trop vieux pour moi. C'est moi qui suis encore trop jeune pour vous. Alors écoutez-moi bien, dit-elle en posant les mains à plat sur son bureau et en se penchant vers lui. Vous allez tâcher de rester en vie car oui, je vais aller faire mes études et quand je les aurai terminées, je reviendrai. Et là, je ne vous permettrai plus jamais de dire que vous êtes trop vieux pour moi. Je vous aime et je ne vous laisserai ni le nier ni l'oublier. Je sais ce que je vaux et je sais ce que **vous** vous valez. Et pour moi cela a plus d'importance que dix-huit ans d'écart.

Elle se redressa hors d'haleine et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle y parvenait quand elle entendit la voix de velours de son professeur murmurer :

—Prends soin de toi, Hermione.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt mais ne se retourna pas. Elle franchit la porte, sachant maintenant qu'il l'attendrait.

La première frayeur d'Hermione fut de voir s'affronter Minerva et Severus lors d'un face à face où il endossa encore une fois le mauvais rôle. Les sorts fusaient mais elle put se rendre compte que le combat était truqué dans le sens où Severus n'attaquait pas vraiment sa collègue. Il se contentait de parer les attaques, elles bien réelles, de la vieille Ecossaise. Mais tout de même elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte pour Severus car elle avait encore en tête leur conversation de la veille. Elle aurait tant voulu lui apporter son soutient par un regard ou un geste qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas remarqué, focalisé sur son combat. La dernière image qu'elle eut de lui fut une grande trainée noire qui disparut en explosant le vitrail de la grande salle.

L'apocalypse débuta le lendemain. Hermione retrouva ses deux amis dans la salle des Gryffondors. Ils avaient réussi à s'introduire dans le château par un passage secret dissimulé dans le bar d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes et Hermione et Ron s'empressèrent de rejoindre la chambre des secrets pour y prélever un croc du Basilic mort, comme l'avait suggéré le professeur Snape et anéantir ce que contenait la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'employa à trouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle qui fut détruit par un feu démon qu'avait déclenché Crabbe.

Hermione devait se souvenir toute sa vie du pire moment de son existence. Après que Harry, elle et Ron réussirent à sortir de la salle sur demande en proie aux flammes en sauvant Malfoy et Goyle, le garçon à la cicatrice s'effondra par terre, en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

—Il sait, balbutia-t-il, il sait que les horcruxes sont détruits et qu'il ne reste plus que le serpent.

Son amie tomba à genoux devant lui et lui murmura :

—Est-ce que tu le vois ?

—Oui, il est dans la cabane hurlante, avec Snape.

A ces mots la jeune fille frémit.

—Il faut y aller Harry, le pressa-t-elle.

Aussitôt le trio s'élança, arriva devant le saule cogneur, bloqua les branches et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture terreuse. Lentement, ils montèrent les marches branlantes et se figèrent en entendant Voldemort s'adresser à son fidèle serviteur.

—Vois-tu Severus, la baguette de sureau ne me reconnait pas comme son maître. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

Snape ne disait rien, il surveillait le serpent du coin de l'œil, pressentant qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

—Elle ne m'obéit pas car son vrai maître est celui qui a tué son précédent propriétaire. Et c'est toi qui a tué Dumbledore, Severus, continua l'autre d'un ton neutre, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Tu m'as bien servi Severus mais maintenant, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

Il frappa l'air d'un geste sec de la baguette sans que rien ne se passe. Severus pensa alors être sauvé mais à cet instant, il vit l'énorme serpent se diriger vers lui. Le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de crier, le reptile lui plantait ses deux crocs acérés dans le cou.

Hermione se mordit la main pour ne pas hurler tandis que Voldemort disparaissait avec son animal, leur forfait accompli. Sans attendre, les trois jeunes sorciers accoururent auprès de leur professeur agonisant. Il avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un sang épais et mêlé de venin s'écoulait de la terrible blessure. Quand les yeux noirs se posèrent sur le jeune Potter, les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Il fit un geste lent du bras pour les désigner et murmura faiblement :

—Prenez-les, prenez-les et vous saurez tout. Puis il regarda Hermione.

Fébrilement, la jeune fille fouilla la redingote du Maître des Potions et trouva miraculeusement un bézoard. Vivement, elle l'inséra entre les dents du blessé et lui fit ingurgiter une potion revitalisante. Elle avait le visage inondé de larmes et tremblait tant que ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

L'homme redirigea ses prunelles brillantes sur Harry et souffla.

—Regarde-moi…Tu as les yeux de ta mère… L'étincelle s'éteint et il ferma les yeux.

Hermione se mit à pleurer de plus belle en scandant « non, non, non… »

Ron la regardait éberlué tandis que Harry la tirait par le bras.

—Viens, Hermione, on ne peut plus rien pour lui.

—Mais Harry, hoqueta-t-elle, il est avec nous, il est avec nous…

Ron explosa alors.

—Enfin Hermione, tu divagues, ce sale bâtard n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Folle de rage et de douleur, la jeune fille perdit tout contrôle et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle sortait sa baguette quand Harry s'interposa.

—Arrête, viens, on va prévenir pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Il faut y aller maintenant.

Vidée de toute énergie, elle suivit les deux garçons sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard au grand corps affalé sur le plancher vermoulu.

Elle vécut le reste de la bataille dans un état second. Elle n'eut que le souvenir de sorts qui fusaient, de destruction, de cris, de morts et de blessés. Quand tout fut fini, quand Harry eut dispersé au vent la poussière de Voldemort, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol de terre de la cour des restes du château. Ron était resté vers sa famille et pleurait avec eux la perte de Fred, Remus, Tonks et bien d'autres.

Ils reprirent progressivement leurs esprits et Hermione chuchota :

—Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

—Il était un homme d'un courage extraordinaire, de notre côté, mais tu le savais, et depuis longtemps.

—Oui, il m'a tout dit, comment trouver les horcruxes, les détruire. Il m'a protégée des Carrow…Il nous a tous protégés d'eux.

Harry lui raconta l'histoire de Severus Snape. Hermione ne pleurait plus. Les larmes étaient impuissantes à apaiser sa douleur. Elle resta longtemps les yeux dans le vide, seule après que Harry soit parti rejoindre Ginny. Elle fut tirée de sa léthargie par Minerva McGonagall.

—Miss Granger, Hermione, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit tristement en voyant l'air fatigué mais heureux de la vieille Ecossaise.

—Venez avec moi mon petit, quelqu'un vous réclame.

La jeune sorcière la suivit comme un automate et elle cheminèrent parmi les débris de pierre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Hermione. La vie, la mort, etc…

Elles arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie qui était incroyablement intacte. Poppy Pomfresh s'activait au milieu des blessés, dont un fit un signe à Hermione. Elle allait se diriger vers Draco, car c'était lui, quand Minerva la tira par le bras pour la guider vers une petite pièce entourée de rideaux, comme pour cacher la personne à la vue des autres.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de la forme allongée sur le lit et reçut de plein fouet le regard d'obsidienne de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle vacilla et serait tombée si Minerva ne l'avait pas retenue. La vieille dame fit venir une chaise sur laquelle la plus jeune s'effondra. Elle s'accrochait aux prunelles sombres comme une naufragée, se noyant dans ces iris brillants qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir. Elle se sentait petit à petit revenir à la vie. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle saisit délicatement la main pâle qui reposait sur le drap blanc et la porta à ses lèvres. Discrètement, Minerva s'éclipsa.

—Brave petite sorcière, murmura le Maître des Potions d'une voix rauque, due à sa blessure. Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de me sauver ?

Hermione ne put empêcher un petit rire étranglé de s'échapper de sa gorge.

—Je t'avais interdit de mourir. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies écoutée. Je peux maintenant aller sereinement finir mes études et je reviendrai. Pour toi.

—Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour toi, à part te dénigrer et t'insulter constamment ?

—Tu es fort, courageux et intègre. Ton intelligence et tes aptitudes en tout me fascinent. Jamais je ne rencontrerai quelqu'un qui ne me fera me sentir aussi vivante, ni qui me poussera à donner le meilleur de moi-même comme tu le fais.

—Quand tu reviendras, je ne serai peut-être plus là. J'ai fait trop de choses horribles pour échapper au Magenmagot.

Sa voix s'éraillait de plus en plus et il se fatiguait visiblement.

—Harry témoignera pour toi, moi aussi, Minerva McGonagall aussi et je suis sûre qu'Albus Dumbledore voudra être de la partie. Alors ne compte pas là-dessus pour te débarrasser de moi.

—Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, soupira-t-il.

Hermione était trop heureuse de le voir en vie pour lui reprocher de plaisanter à ses dépens. Elle eut un sourire radieux qui illumina le détresse de Severus. Car sous ses dehors bravaches, il avait peur. Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, peur qu'elle réalise qui il était vraiment. Qu'elle se souvienne de toutes ces fois où il l'avait méprisée, moquée. Peur qu'elle rencontre un autre homme, plus jeune, plus beau. Peur qu'elle l'oublie. Peur qu'elle cesse de l'aimer. Il avait lâché prise avec son devoir de directeur et renonçait à la maintenir loin de lui. Il s'autorisait enfin à s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort y était-il pour quelque chose. Pour lui cacher sa terreur et son désarroi, il ferma les yeux, feignant de tomber de sommeil.

Compatissante envers le blessé, Hermione se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

—Je reviendrai. Repose-toi !

Il sentit ses lèvres chaudes, un peu gercées, sur sa joue et s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir.

La guérison fut longue et laborieuse. Le venin s'était répandu dans tous les muscles de Severus et il lui fallut plus d'un an pour remarcher et se mouvoir comme avant. Dans les premiers temps, Hermione venait le voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Les visites s'espacèrent alors que les études l'accaparaient. Puis un beau jour, elle ne vint plus du tout. Il appris par Minerva qu'elle était partie aux Etats-Unis étudier à Salem. Son cœur s'était alors refermé. Il avait repris son poste de Maître des Potions et était aussi tranchant avec les élèves qu'auparavant.


End file.
